Wolf or Villain
by Grimm48
Summary: What if Ben wasn't the only Prince of Auradon but instead also has an older brother. His brother Scott however was disowned by his father because his wife got cursed during her pregnancy, causing the baby to be more in touch with his animal side. Scott x Mal, maybe Carlos x Evie story.
1. Chapter 1

Wolf or Villain

Summary:

What if Ben wasn't the only Prince of Auradon but instead also has an older brother.

His brother Scott however was disowned by his father because his wife got cursed during her pregnancy, causing the baby to be more in touch with his animal side.

Scott x Mal, maybe x Evie story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or Descendants

* * *

Scott, A young boy around the age of 6 is running along the shore line of the Isle of the cursed, having been swept over to it after some kids from Auradon kicked him into the sea. Usually He would have been stuck getting swept against the barrier around the Isle, but he has a special condition. He is the first-born son of King Beast who got cursed while he was still an embryo. This caused his beast side to be more powerful and more feral than even the one of King Beast himself. Along with this he developed the ability to break barriers when he once ran away from some bullies who tried to attack him.

Running along the rocky shore Scott falls, cutting himself on one of the many sharp rocks raking out of the ground. He cried out but quickly refrains himself from it, having realized that he must have somehow landed on the Isle of the Lost, where all the Villains of the world were banished.

"What am I going to do?" Scott asks himself looking around for some kind of sign while holding his soaked shirt to the bleeding cut, getting it to stop after a minute or two.

"swimming back is impossible right now." Scott says shivering, looking out of the barrier, seeing the sea raging wildly.

Scott looks around, slowly climbing over some more rocks before he can see what looks like a small cave close by, hidden from sight by some brushes growing in the forest lying right behind the rocky shore.

Scott makes his way towards the cave wobbly, slipping on the dangerous rocks a few times.

Once he reaches the cave he crawls through the brushes and enters the cave, climbing down a few steps and sees that the cave continues to go even deeper than he'd seen but dares not to explore the potentially dangerous cave and instead rests at the cave entrance, falling asleep soon after due to the strain being swept away by the dangerous tides outside took on his young body.

* * *

Hours later the boy wakes up, shooting up breathing heavily hoping that all this was just a dream but much to his dismay he sees that he is in fact in a cave somewhere on the Isle of the Lost.

Then he suddenly hears voices coming not to far from his position and peeks through the bushes hiding the entrance to the cave.

3 men pass right by him, causing Scott to hold his breath terrified of what they might do to him if they saw him, when he sees two of the men shoving a purple haired girl around his age in front of them.

"Listen kid, I don't really have anything against you but your wretched mother needs to be taught a lesson and you're the only thing even remotely valuable to her." The man leading the group says stopping at a cliff.

"Let me go you assholes!" The purple haired girl screams angrily and trying to break free but the hold of the two men was stronger.

Scott's mind starts to race thinking 'Are they really going to throw her off a freaking cliff? What should I do? What can I even do?' when he suddenly sees his hands crack and his fingernails growing.

"Not now." Scott curses to himself, staring at the men holding the girl with his usually chocolate brown eyes now glowing in a orange-reddish hue."

"Hey I just heard something." One of the men holding the girl says having heard Scott accidentally breaking a branch from the bush.

"Quit imagining things. We have to hurry and throw her over, if Maleficent finds us with her we're dead." The leader tells his man motioning for them to shove the girl over the cliff.

As the two men start to push the girl further to the edge of the cliff the group suddenly hears a deep rumbling coming from behind them and see two orange-reddish eyes glaring at them from the shadows of the forest.

"Who is there. Show yourself." The leader yells only for the eyes to disappear. Barely a second later he hears something coming from his side and is able to narrowly avoid a clawed hand swiping at his chest as a for a lack of words wolf boy shoots past him, headed for one of the men holding the girl. The two men see the beast head towards them and shove the purple haired girl to the side, making her fall and twist her ankle. Scared of whatever is attacking them she crawls backwards fearfully.

"Ahh!" One of the men screams out loud as the beast looking like a wolf- boy hybrid takes a bite out of his shoulder before swiping his leg, making the man fall over the edge of the cliff, having been standing close to it in order to throw the girl over it moments ago.

The other man starts to run away at seeing his friend fly down the cliff and onto the spiky rocks below but doesn't get very far before a blinding pain radiates from his back and he feels whatever is attacking them claw at his back repeatedly leaving deep gashes on his back before the leader of the group kicks the beast of him, giving him the chance to flee through the woods.

After getting flung off the man Scott, mainly acting on instinct stares down the remaining man who takes out an axe and swings it at him but Scott quickly avoids the swipe and moves to strike back himself only to get hit by the butt of the axe on his head. He falls to the floor for a second, bleeding from a wound on his forehead before he quickly gets back up and jumps at the man, who was gloating that he took down the beast and tears out his throat with his claws, dragging the lifeless man to the cliff and shoves him over it as well. Scott then turns towards the only remaining person, the girl who is now crying uncontrollably, trying to hide behind her arms.

Looking around with his instinct to defend himself calming down he sees the bloody smears all over the forests floor and looks down his crouching self, seeing his hands and mouth covered in blood.

Scott then looks up upon hearing voices coming from deeper in the forest and runs into the other direction of the forest to a distance where he can still see what happens to the girl now.

A woman wearing a weird hat arrives at the scene and sees her crying daughter "Mal. A villain never cries, I raised you better than that!" Maleficent shouts at her daughter who is still crying on the ground trying to hide behind her arms.

"Tell me what happened here. What did this?" Maleficent yells at Mal, lifting the girl up by her chin so she's looking at her.

"these men wanted to hurt me when some beast killed two of them while the last one escaped. I was so scared." Mal tells her hugging her mother's waist.

"Villains don't show weakness, now come I can't allow people to see you like that, they'll think I'm becoming weak." Maleficent tells her looking around angrily but doesn't see anything.

"This is how mothers treat their daughters on the Isle?" Scott asks himself, having returned to his normal self and tries to clean the blood from his hands and mouth.

Scott then feels a breeze of wind and looks into the direction it's coming from, wincing because the wound on his head stings from the cold wind making contact with it and sees that the waters leading to Auradon have calmed down.

"I better take this chance while I still have it." Scott murmurs and starts to drag himself to the shore, he arrived at. "Well here goes nothing." Scott says pushing past the barrier and feels himself go under before he manages to swim back up taking a deep breath.

Scott swims back to Auradon's shore and then runs as fast as he can back to the castle where his father lives. Once he arrives he gets scolded for running away and after he told them what happened when the kids were chasing him, causing him to fall into the water his father tells him not to lie anymore or he'll get punished. Scott then gets his head wound treated but the doctor tells him that a scar will remain.

* * *

After all of this happened Scott tries to compare how the parents in Auradon treat their kids and how he gets treated to what he saw on the Isle and comes to the conclusion that his life is more like that of one of the children on the Isle than one of the children in Auradon.

Scott comes to the conclusion that he has to go back to the Isle to observe what live is like over there and if he's not better suited to live over at the Isle until he feels someone tug at his sleeve and sees his one year younger brother Ben look at him worriedly asking him "Are you going to be OK?" pointing at Scott's headwound.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Don't worry I'm here to protect you remember?" Scott tells him a small smile playing on his lips.

"I still don't get it but if you're OK with it then it has to mean that it's right this way." Ben replies making Scott remember his father telling them that Scott is disowned and will be raised to be Ben's protector since Ben will inherit the crown.

"Listen, I might go on some adventures every now and then to become a better protector for you alright, but don't tell anyone." Scott tells him holding out his pinky for them to make a pact. Ben nods his head smiling brightly as he connects his pinky with his brothers.

* * *

"URGH!" A 16-year-old teen groans sitting up in his bed, looking around his sparsely decorated room.

"Why did I remember all of that just now?" Scott says to himself, getting up to look into his mirror and sees his eyes glow bright red for a second before he shakes his head, getting his emotions back under control, turning them back into his chocolate brown ones.

"Beastboy the Prince wants to see you." A voice suddenly says while loudly knocking at his door.

"Alright, alright. I'll be right there." Scott says with a scoff, hating what people call him. 'It's not like it was his choice to get cursed as an embryo for god's sake' he thinks shaking his head before throwing some water onto his face to fully wake up.

"Let's see what my brother is planning now." Scott says putting on his clothes, which are basically the Auradon prep fencing clothes but with his hoody up.

"What is it now brother?" Scott asks his brother walking into his room, seeing him get measured for a suit for his coronation.

"Oh good you are here. Mom, Dad, brother I've chosen my first official proclamation. I want that the children living on the Isle of the Lost will be given a chance to live here in Auradon." Ben tells them, making his mother drop her coat and his father stare at him while Scott looks at him thinking, 'maybe there was something positive from telling him where I've been disappearing to all these years after all.' , remembering the argument that resulted from him telling him about his trips to the Isle after Ben asked him again and again what he was doing.

"Every time I look out to the Isle I feel like they've been abandoned." Ben tells them.

"The children of our sword enemies living among us?" King Beast asks his son disbelieving.

"I want to start with a few at first, the ones who need our help the most. I've already chosen them." Ben informs his parents.

"Have you? How?" King Beast asks annoyed at his son.

"He asked for my advice on the matter of the situation of the children on the Isle. I didn't think he'd wanted it for this though." Scott cuts in, taking some heat off his brother, getting a scowl in return from his father leaving him unimpressed though since other than Fairy Godmother with her wand herself no one is a match for him.

"Who are their parents?" Queen Belle asks Ben not wanting their conversation to result in an all-out battle, it happened before.

"Cruella DeVille, Jafar, Evil Queen and Maleficent." Ben tells them worried about their reaction.

"Maleficent? She is the worst villain in the land!" King Beast yells.

"Which makes her the worst influence her daughter can have." Scott says hoping to convince the King having grown to like her purple haired daughter in secret.

"Just hear me out here dad." Ben pleads.

"I will hear no more of it. They are guilty of unspeakable crimes!" King Beast says angrily, making all of the servants around them leave.

"But their children are innocent. Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal live?" Ben asks.

"I suppose their children are innocent." King Beast caves seeing his wife's stare.

Both he and his wife leave the room with him still riled up.

Once their parents are gone Scott says, "So you listened Afterall." Sounding impressed.

"Shut up. I'll admit I reacted poorly when you told me about the Isle but after thinking about what you told me, I thought that instead of you going over there to help out some people a few times It'd be better to think of building a long term solution to live in peace with the good people trapped on that Isle." Ben replies.

"Well you have my full support and deepest gratitude, the four of them are good people and I think of them as friends even though they don't know my real identity." Scott thanks his brother, doing something to his wristband and his clothes suddenly turn into a black muscle shirt with black cargo pants and a big Cloak draped over him with a face mask going from his neck to his nose.

"It really weirds me out seeing you dressed like some old-time assassin." Ben says clasping his brothers' shoulder, getting a noogie in response to the playful insult.

"Don't forget that I am the older brother. You better not let that incoming crown get to your head or I'll be forced to give you noogies until you learn not to make fun of your big brother." Scott tells him with a smirk, turning his clothes back normal and letting go of his brother's head.

* * *

A day later on the Isle

Mal, a beautiful purple haired girl wearing a purple leatherjacket and purple leggings and her three friends, Evie, an equally beautiful blue haired girl, wearing almost the same as Mal only in blue, Jay a buff guy wearing a brown outfit which displays his well developed arms and Carlos a slimmer boy wearing black and white clothes along with red sleeves on his arms are running all over the Isle causing mischief while singing their theme song.

This comes to an end however when Mal's mother Maleficent comes up to them making everyone on the plaza flee in terror.

"Hi mom." Mal says not yet turned around but knowing she's the only person who can cause such an reaction.

"Taking a candy Mal? So disappointing." Maleficent tells her daughter as her two goons take their place at her sides.

"It is from a baby." Mal replies.

"Oh, that is my nasty little girl." Maleficent says, taking the lollipop Mal stole, spitting on it and rubbing it under her armpits before handing it to one of her goons saying, "give it back to the dreadful creature."

"It is the deed that makes the difference between mean and truly evil. When I was your age I was cursing entire kingdoms. You see I'm just trying to teach you the thing that only counts, how to be me." She tells her pulling her daughter aside.

"I know that and I'll do better next time." Mal says.

"Ohh there is news. You four have been chosen to go to a different school, in Auradon." Maleficent tells them while 3 of her goons stop Mal's friends from fleeing.

"What I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with some prissy pink princesses." Mal replies.

"And princes." Evie says dreamily before looking guilty.

"And I don't do uniforms, unless their leather, you get it?" Jay adds his thoughts.

"I read somewhere that there are dogs in Auradon, mom says they are rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave." Carlos says scared of the idea of meeting dogs.

"Yeah mom, we're not going." Mal tells her mother decidedly.

"Oh, you're thinking so small darling, it's all about world domination." Maleficent says and leaves telling them to follow her.

"You will go, you will find the Fairy Godmother and you will bring me the magic wand." Maleficent tells them, not leaving it open for debate.

"What's in it for us?" Mal questions.

"Matching thrones, hers and hers crowns?" Maleficent says offhandedly.

"I think she meant us." Carlos says motioning to their whole group.

"It's all about you and me baby. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?" Maleficent asks her daughter.

"Well yeah." Mal replies.

"Well then get me the wand! And with that wand and my scepter I will be able to bend both good and evil to my will." Maleficent yells.

"Our will." Evil Queen says, getting nods from Cruella DeVille and Jafar.

"And if you refuse, you'll be grounded for the rest of your life missy." Maleficent tells her daughter, going into a staring contest with her with their eyes glowing bright green.

After a few seconds Mal concedes saying "Fine whatever."

Evil Queen then calls over Evie, telling her to get herself a prince and a castle with lot of mirrors.

Cruella disagrees with Carlos going, saying she needs him to do her chores and Jafar is against Jay going as well since his son is a gifted thief and brings a lot of profit to his store.

"What is wrong with you all? People used to cover at the mention of our names!" Maleficent yells at them.

Maleficent then riles up the villains by telling them that they can finally get their revenge on their enemies.

Maleficent then tells Queen Evil to give Evie her own magic mirror as she gets her book of spells for her own daughter.

After they gave them these tools, they hear a car horn and go to the limousine with their children, other than Carlos who jumps into the limousine to escape his enslaving mother.

* * *

Once inside the limousine they see various candies and start to taste them with the two boys of the group making a mess and Jay starts to steal the electrical equipment in the car as well.

The divider then comes down and they see that they are driving towards the broken bridge which once used to connect the Island to the mainland and scream in fright, thinking that they are going to fall until a golden bridge appears underneath them, letting them pass unharmed.

The driver takes them over the sea to Auradon and continues on stopping once they reach Auradon prep.

The driver opens the door for the four and Jay and Carlos come out fighting over a blanket with Jay overpowering Carlos easily, causing the orchestra welcoming them to stop shocked at the sight.

Mal and Evie follow the boys outside and stand beside them, telling their friends "We have an audience." Once they see the orchestra part for an older woman, a well-dressed girl, a well-dressed blonde guy and a brunette guy wearing all black clothes, seeming a little out of place.

"Just cleaning up." Jay says still holding a ripped-out monitor.

"Just leave it like you found it." The older woman tells him, making Jay throw the stuff back in the car carelessly.

"Hello foxy the name's Jay." Jay says going towards the girl of the group flirting with her.

"Welcome to Auradon prep. I'm Fairy Godmother, headmistress." She introduces herself.

"The Fairy Godmother as in bibidi-babidi-bo?" Mal asks surprised.

"Bibidi-babidi-you know it." She replies.

"Yeah, I always what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared with that sparkling wand, warm smile. That sparkling wand." Mal tells her.

"That happened a long time ago and I always say let's focus on the future."

"It's so good to meet you all I'm Ben." Ben introduces himself formally.  
"Prince Benjamin, soon to be King." The girl interrupts him excited, making Scott roll his eyes at her.

"I've always wanted to meet a prince, my mother's Queenship makes me a princess." Evie says curtsying.

"But Evil Queen has no royal status here. And neither do you." The girl says rudely.

"This is Audrey." Ben says embarrassed.

"Princess Audrey. His girlfriend. Right Benny-boo?" She adds.

"And who are you, another prince?" Mal asks Scott thinking that something about him seems familiar.

"I'm Scott. The disowned first born of King Beast, Ben's big brother." He replies, making his eyes shine red for a moment, catching Mal by surprise, causing the same reaction of her green eyes, thinking that she's seen those eyes before but can't remember where as she feels like a jolt of lightning passed through her.

"That is not a proper way to introduce oneself, I thought I taught you better than that." Fairy Godmother tells Scott who chooses to ignore her and continues to stare at Mal.

"Well I'm sorry but we have something to attend to, we'll see each other very soon again though." Fairy Godmother tells the four, leaving with Ben and Audrey.

"So we're stuck with you huh?" Jay asks Scott trying to seize him up, playfully punching him but stopping before he hits him, feeling danger come from him. Something he's only felt whenever he's around Wolf, a cloaked guy they sometimes hang out with on the Isle, having become friends with him over the years.

"Something wrong Jay?" Evie asks seeing her friend refrain from punching the other teen.

"Alright well, I'm your student guide so if anything ever comes up or you want to know talk to me." Scott tells them as they head inside the school while the other students look at him either fearful or disgusted, while they are looking at the four newcomers rather with interest than actual disgust.

"Is it just me or are you actually liked less than the four kids of the most famous villains ever?" Mal asks Scott, following right behind him, leading her group.

"Yes. While I might live here in Auradon my live here is no different than yours on the Isle, actually yours might even be better with you having yourselves as friends." Scott replies honestly, showing a bit of sadness.

"Anyways, that is one of the reasons I'm your student guide." Scott tells them.

"What are the others?" Carlos asks curiously.

"Well, I'm the only one who actually knows what's going on on the Isle and the last reason is that I could take all of you out without any trouble, not that I would want to, even if you were to break the barrier." Scott informs them carelessly.

"How would you know what's going on on the Isle?" Evie asks confused.

"I've been over to visit every so often, that's all I'm going to tell you the rest you have to figure out yourself." Scott says, looking mostly at Mal smiling at her knowingly, causing her cheeks to flush a bit.

* * *

AN: hope you like it so far, please leave reviews :)

just fyi I only watched the Descendants movies so far and haven't read the books/watched the short films yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf or Villain

"Yeah yeah never mind that, let's go check out our rooms." Carlos says leading them up the stairs to their left.

"Hold up, first your rooms are the other way. And I am supposed to give you your list of classes." Scott tells them, making them turn around and follow him down the corridor he pointed at as he hands them the classes list.

"Oh, remedial goodness 1o1. Let me guess, new class?" Mal asks Scott.

"Yep. It's a pain in my ass already." Scott replies sourly.

"what do you mean your ass, I assume we're the only ones required to take it." Evie questions.

"Not quite, yours truly is included in the class roster." Scott replies before he stops at a door, opening it shortly, letting the teens peek inside. "This will be your room Mal and Evie, now follow me." Scott then tells them shutting the door and leads them further down the hall, making a turn left before he opens the third door on the right.

"This is your room Carlos and Jay." He says letting them peek inside again before throwing it shut and leads them further around, showing them the bathrooms, kitchen and general area for the classrooms before leading them back to corridor with the boys room stopping at the one at the very end, putting his hand on the door telling them "This is the last stop at our little tour, this is my room. You may come over if you need something, but I advise you to knock, I'm not always this friendly."

"friendly he says." Carlos whispers to Jay amused, making the taller teen smirk at the remark but they stop snickering seeing Scott stare at them, showing no emotion on his face.

"Well since we're done. I think we're gonna head out. See you in class I suppose." Mal tells him, leading her friends down the hall and they go to their respective rooms.

Mal and Evie get settled in their room with Evie being delighted by the cozy atmosphere but Mal isn't a big fan of it and immediately shuts the drapes.

* * *

After looking around a bit Mal and Evie go over to the boys' room later that evening, seeing Carlos play something on a TV while Jay is taking out his latest scores, mainly being mobile phones and a laptop.

"Jay come check this thing out man, it's awesome." Carlos tells his best friend, handing him the controls for the game.

Jay then starts to use the controls to fight off the enemy in the game when Mal shouts "Guys, do I have to remind you what we're here for?"

"Fairy Godmother blablabla, magic wand blablabla." Jay says while playing the game.

"This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents. To prove that we're evil and vicious and ruthless and cruel." Mal tells them, making them pay attention to her.

"Evie, mirror me." Mal then says making the bluenette come over to the table in the middle of the boys' room and takes out her small mirror. "Mirror mirror in my hand, where does Fairy Godmothers wand stand?" She asks it, making it show her the wand.

"Zoom out." Carlos says, which Evie does but the mirror shows her the whole earth.

"closer." Evie orders a few times until it's close enough to see something.

"Stop. It's at a museum. Any idea where that is?" Mal says stopping Evie from zooming in again.

"Two point three miles from here." Carlos tells them after typing something into the laptop Jay stole.

The group of four then sneak out of the school and hurry towards the museum but unknown to them they were being followed by Scott, who woke up having heard the boys room door get shut when Mal and Evie first arrived and listened in on their conversation using his enhanced beast abilities, having gained a large amount of control over it due to countless hours of practice.

* * *

Arriving at the museum Evie leads them towards where her mirror tells her to go to get to the wand, but they stop at the entrance door, able to see a nightguard looking at multiple mirrors while some historic pieces are on display behind him, amongst them Maleficents' spinning wheel.

Mal quickly gets a spell from the book, making the man poke his finger on the needle on the wheel and causing him to doze off almost immediately. The teens then sneak into the museum, running through the museum in search of the wand. Arriving at the villains' section they see figurines of their parents on display, scaring them. They continue to search for the wand while Mal stays in the room thinking if they're doing the right thing in helping their parents when she imagines what it'd be like to have her mother's respect.

Scott who followed them inside hears her heartbeat pick up and feels both fear as well as hope rolling off her in waves.

After Mal spaced off for a while Evie goes back to fetch her, leading her along with her other two friends to the wand.

They see the wand floating in midair, protected by a barrier and Jay thinks that he can get it anyways despite Mal warning him not to do it and goes underneath the railing surrounding the wand and reaches up towards it only to be repelled and for a siren to start raring loudly.

Scott choses to reveal his presence now that their adventure got cut short and yells "follow me doofuses." From across the room.

"Scott? The hell are you doing here?" Mal asks surprised.

"I followed you when I saw you sneak out, just be glad I did. Now come on!" Scott tells them loudly, so they can hear him over the siren.

The four teens follow Scott, who leads them to a back exit saying, "Get out of here, I'll handle this." And shuts the door behind them, making Mal stop to look at him confused, seeing him run back further into the museum. "What is he doing?" She asks herself.

"Come on." Evie shouts taking Mal's hand, tugging her along as they follow their male friends back to the school.

* * *

Meanwhile Scott who runs back to the main entrance goes over to the alarm system which is still going off and transforms his fingernail into a claw, cutting the siren.

The phone suddenly starts to ring and he answers.  
"Yeah, sorry this was a security test, looks like everything is working fine." Scott tells whoever is on the other side of the line.

A minute later the night guard arrives back at the entrance, rushing back after the siren stopped.

"What are you doing here?" He asks shining his flashlight at Scott.

"Testing your security, looks like everything is working OK other for the fact that you were sleeping on your job." Scott says accusingly.

"Who are you?" The nightguard asks wearily.

"I'm Scott, brother of Prince Ben." Scott tells him.

"Oh, so why did you come to test the security system?" The guard asks rudely, knowing that Scott isn't really counted as royalty anymore.

"I'm responsible for my brother's protection and with the villain's kid's in Auradon I wanted to check on things before it is too late." Scott lies, heading out of the building.

"So just stay asleep when you're on duty and we won't have a problem in the future." Scott tells him as he makes his way back to the school.

* * *

Once he's back at Auradon prep he goes to the girls' room, knocking on the door.

Mal opens the door a small gap, peeking through but it gets pushed open completely before she can even make out that it was Scott knocking on their door because of the dark hallway.

"Hey. What do you think you're doing?" Mal protests as Scott invites himself in, flopping down on an armchair in the room.

"I should be the one asking you that." Scott replies annoyed before he takes in the girls' attire, consisting of a too large shirt and small shorts blue and purple colored respectively.

"It's rude to stare." Evie says going to her bed, slipping under the covers a little embarrassed.

Mal on the other hand just sits down on the edge of her bed asking, "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to give you some advice before you take off again and I'm not there to help you guys that time. Someone trying to steal Fairy Godmothers wand on the first day you arrive is a little suspicious don't you think?" Scott tells her.

"I know you want to impress your parents, but next time think it through instead of risking your whole future." Scott says sounding worried as he pokes the side of Mal's head, now sitting next to her.

"Why did you help us escape?" Mal questions unsure of what to make of the boy since he didn't really seem to care too much about the coming to Auradon but then helps them out when they needed it.

"You may not have figured out who I am yet, but you guys are pretty much the only people other than Ben I could call a close friend." Scott replies honestly.

"So telling us that you've had it as bad as we did wasn't just a fluke to play with us?" Mal asks.

"No, it wasn't. I told you when you arrived here that I was disowned by King Beast, but I never told you why did I?" Scott asks, getting a shake 'no' from the girls in return.

"Well When Queen Belle was pregnant, she got cursed and by chance the curse had no effect on her and instead affected me, empowering the Beastly side I inherited from my father. Because of this everyone thinks of me as a dangerous, violent beast and would rather see me on the Isle with you guys than in Auradon, the only reason I'm still here is because I need to watch over Ben." Scott informs them saddened.

"Sorry." Evie said from her bed and Mal looks at him intently, looking for any sign of deception but instead sees his eyes shine a dull red, making her gasp and turn her eyes a glowing green.

Scott sees that he's having and effect on her and decides to leave before she figures out who he is and may look at him the same way his fellow students do.

"Well, it's been a long day. I hope you listen to my advice and pass it on to Carlos and Jay." Scott says sliding his hand through his hair before leaving them alone in their room and Mal sees a scar at the very top of his forehead, making her have the same feeling of deja-vu she had earlier.

"We need to figure out how he knows us." Mal tells her best friend, getting in her bed herself.

"What's the problem? He helped us. He could have just as easily ratted us out." Evie asks her, hearing the urgency in her voice.

"I don't know there is something about him, like I know him from long ago but just can't put it together. We need to look through his room tomorrow." Mal tells her decidedly.

* * *

|the next day |

Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay and Scott are sitting in the class remedial goodness 1o1.

The four Islanders are sitting on two tables next to each other, with Carlos and Evie somewhat paying attention while Jay is bored out of his mind and Mal is drawing, answering the occasional question, just picking the most boring answer.

While they are sitting there with Fairy Godmother herself teaching the class Scott is lying with his face buried in his arms on the table in front of Mal and Evie.

During their class Jane, the headmistress's daughter goes over to her mother, squealing as she walks past the 5 teens and hands her mother a clipboard with some documents for her to sign for the coronation party. When Mal sees the shy girl, she gets the idea to approach her and try to get her to fetch her mother's wand.

After Jane left Fairy Godmother asks the class another question, only for Jay to answer it while holding Carlos in a chokehold because he was also trying to answer.

Upon seeing this the Fairy Godmother decides to send them to the tourney field.

Fairy Godmother decides to wake Scott by dropping a book loudly on his table, making him turn his head to glance at her asking "What now?" making the remaining teens look at the exchange stunned since Fairy Godmother is supposed to be the most powerful person in Auradon.

"You will be going with them to the tourney field." She instructs Scott while pointing at the two boys to his right.

"Alright, finally something fun to do." Scott agrees with a big grin and a excited glint in his eyes. Making Mal look at him surprised, seeing him actually excited about something for the first time.

"Do you want to come?" Scott asks the girls.

"No, we'll pass maybe some other time." Mal replies despite actually being interested in what the game is which manages to gain Scott's attention.

"Alright then, come on boys I'll show you the locker room." Scott says leading them to the locker room after they collected their sports clothes.

"Mal, don't you want to see what this tourney is?" Evie asks her best friend surprised since she notices Mal being interested in Scott.

"Yes, but we still need to look through Scott's room and this might be the only chance we get on short notice." Mal explains as they collect their stuff and follow the boys at a distance. Once they see the boys leave towards the sports field they quickly go over to Scott's door, which is one of the few ones actually locked but Mal uses her book of spells to unlock it easily.

* * *

The two girls then enter the room, closing the door behind them. Looking around the room they see a large bed, a sink with a mirror over it, a nightstand, a trainings dummy which looks a little worse for wear and a table with some books and papers stacked carelessly on top of it.

"Well this is a spartanic looking room, even on the Isle we have more décor." Evie says unimpressed by Scott's furniture choices.

"Don't mind his lack of interior design and focus on finding something that could tell us how he gets to the Isle or how he knows us." Mal reminds her friend of why they broke in.

"Sorry." Evie replies and starts to look around with Mal.

About 5 minutes later they combed through the room and the only things out of place they found were a leather armband and what looks like a keychain of a crudely made purple dragon.

"Huh? I think I lost this like over 8 years ago." Mal says looking at the keychain Evie found hidden under Scott's mattress.

"So he really was on the Isle." Evie says.

"Looks like, do you have any idea what this is supposed to mean?" Mal asks Evie showing her the leather armband she found on his table trying to guess what the design on it is.

"I don't know, maybe some kind of emblem?" Evie suggests.

"Maybe." Mal murmurs thoughtfully, tracing along the design with her finger when it briefly glows, and a large cloak and a face mask pop out of the armband.

"No way. This is…" Evie says speechless.

"Wolf." Mal agrees, putting the items on his table while Evie puts the keychain back where it was, not noticing one of her hairs getting caught in a sharp edge of the keychain.

"Let's get out of here." Evie says sounding slightly frightened.

"Yeah." Mal agrees. She too isn't sure if finding out that Scott is their companion Wolf is a good thing. They hardly know anything about him but accepted him since he helped them more than once, but they were still weary of him after they invited him to a party all of them along with their families had once and Maleficent, the undoubtedly most fearsome person on the Isle actually admitted defeat at a staring contest, like the one Mal had the other day with her mother.

Maleficent told her to stay close to him after this event but not to trust him since he is a danger to their position as the Isle's strongest villains.

The two girls head to their room hurriedly to talk in private.  
"What are we going to do now?" Evie asks Mal worried.

"I don't know but it's not like we can put everything back the way it was without knowing how his armband works." Mal replies pacing up and down in their room.

"Oh, we are so screwed." Evie sighs flopping down on her bed.

"How I'm going to miss you comfortable bed." She says hugging her pillow.

"Don't throw in the hat yet, there is still the chance that he doesn't care, I mean he wanted us to find out by ourselves. But we should be ready to get out of here quickly just in case." Mal tells her, packing her most important items in her bag with Evie doing the same.

* * *

Meanwhile on the tourney field

"Jay, Ben offense. Chad, Scott defense." The coach instructs the boys as they walk onto the field.

"Hey you, new boy put your helmet on and get out of the kill zone." The coach yells to Carlos, who follows the instructions confused and moves over to where the coach pointed.

When the game starts Ben gets the ball and passes it Jay, who then runs straight through his opposing team, knocking over anyone getting close to him and dodging the incoming foam missiles while carrying the ball forwards, bouncing it into the air off his paddle skillfully.

"Jay wait up, it's me Carlos." Carlos pleads scared by his friends' aggressive play once he stands only a few feet away from him.

Jay shoots the ball at Carlos's shield, making it sail through the air and jumps after it over the now cowering Carlos, preparing to shoot it at the goal until he sees an opposing player rush at him from his side. Getting cocky Jay faces him head on, only recognizing the player as Scott moments before they clash. Jay puts all he has into his tackle as Scott stands his ground, headed right at Jay with no hesitation and knocks him off to the side once they clash. Scott then picks up the ball, passing it to a team mate who just got up from Jay's assault and runs towards the goal once he received the ball.

"Good effort." Scott tells Jay impressed that he didn't try to dodge him as he offers him his hand to pull him up. Jay accepts the help and gets back on his feet only to hear the coach blow his whistle to signal that Scott's team scored a goal.

"You two get over here." The coach yells towards Scott and Jay after blowing in his whistle again.

"What do you call that? I call that raw talent. Come find me later and I'll show you something you haven't seen before. It's called a rulebook. Welcome to the team son." The coach tells Jay pointing to the field where most players are still lying on the ground and pats his shoulder impressed.

"Looks like you have a trainings partner who may even be able to beat you for once." Coach says turning to Scott, being one of the very few people holding no ill intentions towards the teen, seeing his animal side as an asset rather than dangerous.

"Unlikely but I'll push him, so he'll be a force to be reckoned with." Scott replies confidently.

"Well then get to it, we don't have that much time left before our next game." The coach says getting the teams to continue practice.

* * *

A few hours later Ben, Scott, Audrey and Chad come back from the locker rooms having changed and see Mal standing at her locker with Evie. They notice that Mal painted a logo saying Long Live Evil on her locker.

"Give me and my brother a second, I'll see you later." Ben tells Chad and Audrey with them giving him a brief look before leaving the brothers. The two go over to Mal and Evie, who is leaving because she sees Scott head towards them.

"Hey, so how is your first day of school?" Ben asks her.

"Super." Mal replies sarcastically, glancing at Scott worriedly every so often, causing him to look back at her confused what brought on the sudden change in character.

"You know you should really think about taking this talent off the locker and into art class. I could sign you up." Ben offers.

"Way to take all the fun out of it." She says.

"Ben, give us a minute, won't you?" Scott asks his brother getting tired of Mal's glances.

"Sure. Feel free to tell me if you guys need anything." Ben says bidding his goodbye to the purple haired girl.

"What's the matter? I mean last time you saw me you weren't exactly excited to see me but I didn't think that I scared you." Scott asks her.

"I'd rather not say. You'll see soon anyways and to be honest I'm scared of your reaction." Mal tells him when she sees Jane walk past them, looking at them scared.

"I have something to do anyways." Mal adds, following the girl who just passed them into the girls' bathroom not giving Scott any chance to ask what she's talking about.

"Is it me or are they getting weirder ever since they got off the Isle?" Scott asks himself and starts to make his way back to his room. Upon opening he sees the cloak over his table, smirking to himself mumbling "I see, so she found out." He then lifts up his mattress and checks for the keychain he found after he first rescued Mal from the three men trying to throw her off a cliff.

"So she found this too and apparently Evie knows too, no wonder they didn't come to watch the game. Looks like things will become more interesting sooner than I thought." Scott says seeing the blue hair caught on the keychain.

* * *

Meanwhile Mal having followed Jane to the bathroom uses her book of spells to style Jane's hair and the girl wants Mal to make her nose prettier as well but Mal tells her that she can't do everything with just the book but that if they had Fairy Godmothers wand something like that won't be a problem. Jane thinks about it and decides to ask her mother to make her prettier, promising Mal that she can watch when Fairy Godmother uses the wand.

* * *

Later that day Ben meets up with Carlos to help him understand the game while Scott teaches Jay on the other side of the field.

However, Ben's lesson gets cut short when Carlos runs away scared out of his mind as dude, a dog and the campus mascot chases him wanting to play.

Ben runs after them, finding Carlos clinging to a tree freaking out because of Dude but Ben manages to calm him down and Carlos grows to like the dog.

"Is he OK?" Scott asks seeing his brother return by himself from the woods next to the field.

"Yes, he was just scared by Dude seeing as it's his first time seeing and actual dog." Ben informs him and Jay.

While Jay and Scott train Evie flirts with Chad Charming but he only uses her to make her do his homework. Doug, having followed Evie tells her that he also has an interest in the Fairy Godmother's wand, having overheard her talking to chad about it and suggests that they go to the coronation together since the wand will be used in it.

* * *

The next day Mal and Evie meet up with Jay and Carlos in the boys' room.

"What's the matter Mal?" Carlos asks seeing Mal deep in thought.

"It's about Scott, he's Wolf. From the Isle." Mal informs the two boys with Evie nodding her head looking worried.

"How do you know that?" Carlos asks thinking she's playing a trick on him.

"Evie and I looked through his room and found Wolf's clothes." Mal replies.

"And who says that he's the only one wearing a cloak and a mask?" Carlos asks still doubtful.

"There was something else, he has a keychain I made but lost when I was 6." Mal tells them.

"Oh." Carlos says believing the girls.

"What does that mean for us and our plan?" Jay questions Mal.

"I don't know yet. But if he wants to, he can prevent us from succeeding." Mal says pacing up and down.

"By the way I found out that they use the wand in the coronation and that we all get to go." Evie tells them.

"And you didn't tell me that earlier like when I was changing the hair of what feels like every girl in school?" Mal asks annoyed at her best friend.

"Sorry, I forgot." Evie replies sheepishly.

Suddenly they hear a knock on the door and open it to see Ben standing there.

"Hey Mal. We didn't get to talk much up until now and I just wanted to see if there are any questions or if there is anything you needed." Ben says.

"Not that I know of. OH wait! Is it true that we all get to be at your coronation?" Mal asks him.

"Yeah the whole school goes." Ben replies with a smile.

"Do you think there is a chance we get to stand in the front row close to Fairy Godmother just, so we can soak in that goodness?" Mal asks.

"I wish you could, upfront it's supposed to be just me, my parents, my brother and our girlfriends." Ben informs her.

"A shame. But on another note Scott has a girlfriend?" Mal asks sounding disappointed for some reason she can't place herself.

"No, it's just tradition, if he were to get one by then she would also stand in the front row." Ben replies a smirk playing on his lips, knowing that Scott has had a crush on Mal for a while now but didn't think it'd be fair to try dating her since he lived in Auradon while she was trapped in the Isle.

"OK thanks, bye." Mal says closing the door.

Ben goes down the corridor, heading for his brothers' room. Opening it once he reaches it saying, "You won't believe what just happened."

"What is it?" Scott asks interested.

"Mal just asked if you have a girlfriend after I told her about our girlfriends being there at the ceremony. I think you may actually have a shot with her:" Ben tells him before he leaves again, leaving Scott on his own, wondering if Mal really is interested in him romantically or if the vk's are planning something for the coronation.

* * *

AN: review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf or Villain

After Ben left Mal turned to her friends, telling them "Alright I got a plan, but it might be risky."

"Let's hear it." Jay says.

"Like you heard, Ben says that the girlfriends get to stand up front. Meaning one of us has to become their girlfriend." Mal says motioning to herself and Evie.

"We should decide whose first, shouldn't we?" Carlos asks.

"He's got a point. I don't know about Scott, if he somehow finds out I don't want to be the one who fooled him." Evie says fearfully.

"On the other hand, we would have to get Ben to give up Audrey and while she is an annoyance I'm not sure how the rest of the students would react." Mal tells them.

"Makes sense, so Scott would be the better choice, but who?" Jay agrees looking at the two girls.

"I'll do it." Mal says rather quickly.

"You sure, with Wolf you never know it could be dangerous." Carlos reminds her, having seen how Wolf gets when he's pissed.

"Yes, I can handle it." Mal replies faking confidence, while actually praying that she'll get out of this in one piece and picks up her spell book browsing for the right spell. Finding a recipe for cookies, which are supposed to make whoever eats it fall in love with the person offering it to them.

* * *

Later that day the vk's are in one of the school's kitchens with Dude sitting on a blanket in a bowl, getting patted by Carlos.

Alright, it says that we still need one tear. Too bad we rarely cry." Mal tells them reading from the spell book.

"Cut up some onions." Carlos suggests holding out an onion.

"No, it says that we need one tear of human sadness. I don't think that a tear brought forth by the smell of Onions would work." Mal replies when one of the girls Mal used the spell for beautiful hair on enters the kitchen.

"Mal I was looking for you, all the girls want you to change their hair. Midnight snack huh? What are you guys making?" She asks them, looking into the bowl standing in front of Mal and dipping her finger in, tasting the dough.

"Feel anything?" Evie asks her as the vk's get panicked.

"Could use some chips." The girl tells them thinking it over for a second. She goes over to a cupboard, getting a cup of chocolate chips.

"And those are?" Mal asks not knowing the ingredient.

"Chocolate chips, the most important ingredient. Wait, did your mom never make you guys chocolate chip cookies?" She asks putting some into the dough.

"Like when you're sad and they're fresh from the oven with a big glass of milk and she just makes you laugh and puts everything into perspective." She tells them, making the vk's look sullenly.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" She asks.

"It's just different where we're from." Mal tells her.

"Yeah I know I just thought even villains love their kids?" She says but realizes that this is not the case, seeing the groups expression and takes Mal's hand saying, "How awful." While a tear rolls down her cheek.

Mal quickly collects the tear, flicking it into the dough and then send her away, bidding her a good night and the vk's then finish baking the cookie.

* * *

The next day during break Mal is standing at her locker, waving to the girls who are thankful for her changing their hair when Jay approaches her asking "Hey do you feel kinda weird about this? I mean it's not that bad here."

"Are you insane, long live evil. You're mean. You're awful, you`re bad news. Now snap out of it." Mal reminds him.

"Thanks, Mal I needed that." Jay agrees and goes over to the girls flirting with them."

At the same time a few lockers to their right Ben is talking with Audrey while Scott looks over some ideas Ben collected on how to make the school friendlier for the Isle children.

"Yeah Ben, this is crap." Scott tells his brother, waving the paper in front of him. Stopping Ben's discussion with his girlfriend, who was complaining that because Mal made the other girls beautiful no one will pay attention to her anymore.

"Sorry Audrey give me a sec, I'll be right back with you OK?" Ben says turning to his brother who is leaning against the locker next to his.

"What do you mean crap? I worked hard on that." Ben says disappointed.

"I know man but seriously I think you should let Carlos do this, he's got pretty good ideas and actually knows what the Isle is about." Scott replies.

"OK, maybe you're right. Give him the job and have him give me a list of what he comes up with." Ben instructs.

"As you wish." Scott replies sarcastically, ripping up the list, handing it back to Ben and walks off headed in Mal's direction. When he sees the purple haired girl, he decides now is as good a time as any to clear the air.

"Hey." He announces himself, standing behind Mal, who's rummaging through her locker.

"Oh, hey." Mal greets him nervously.

"Look, I know that you found out that I'm Wolf. And I'm guessing the rest of the vk's now by now too." Scott says.

"Yep." Mal replies popping the p still scared.

"Look, I'm not mad that you went through my room. The only thing I want is that you don't tell anyone else from the Isle, especially your parents." Scott tells her.

"Why not?" Mal asks not getting the reason for his hidden identity.

"If anyone knew I'm the Kings firstborn, abandoned or not they'll try to capture me and trade me in for their freedom, which will cause a lot of trouble for both sides." Scott tells her.

"Alright, I get it. Anyways I still feel guilty and want to apologize, here I made this cookie for you." Mal says offering him the cookie she takes from a zip bag.

"You didn't have to." Scott says surprised, taking the cookie.

"Go on, eat it. I really felt guilty about breaking into your room and gave my best on the cookie." Mal tells him.

"Alright then, thanks." Scott thanks her, thinking something is up but eating the cookie in two bites non-the less, making Mal look at him nervously. Scotts eyes light up bright red and he feels a familiar sensation overcoming him, but having had a previous encounter with the spell Mal used Ben uses his hidden power to break barriers, which as he found out is actually a dispersion towards almost all magic to break the love spells hold on him. 'That sly minx. I guess she's trying to get close to me to steal the wand at the coronation as my girlfriend.' Scott deduces quickly.

'Maybe I should be thankful for that time Maleficent used the spell on me to make me rough up some of her competition.' Scott adds as an afterthought.

"How are you feeling?" Jay asks Scott, standing behind him now.

"Pretty good. Hey Mal have you figured out yet why I have your keychain?" Scott asks her, pretending to be affected by the spell and flirts with her while thinking that this could actually be a good way to ask her out and like Ben said earlier with both of them in Auradon there is no real reason not to do it.

"Uhm no, let's talk about this some more later. You have a game to get to if I'm not mistaken." Mal tells him while the other vk's arrive and smile relieved, thinking the cookie worked.

"Oh right, are you going to come and watch me?" Scott asks her.

"Sure." Mal replies playing along, feeling a little bad that she's just using Scott, whose alter ego she actually liked for a while now, but having met his real identity she's not sure it would work out. With him being related to the king and all.

* * *

At the end of the game, where the Auradon team has managed to keep an even score with the opposing team both Jay and Scott get put back on the field, replacing Ben and another kid. Making most of the crowd cheer for Jay while some boo because Scott is traded in for Ben.

At the kickoff the opposing team gets the ball and Jay rushes at the player holding the ball, only for him to pass to his teammate, who then gets knocked over by Chad. Jay quickly collects the ball and runs it to the kill zone, dodging the two rockets shot at him and passing the ball to Chad who is running just in front of him.

Chad receives the ball but then gets blocked by two players, making him fly back and lose the ball to them.

One of the players starts to tun back to the kill zone, when Scott comes running at him, tackling him violently and getting control of the ball. He then runs the other direction headed to the opposing teams' goal when two player try to block him, using the same tactic they used against Chad but Scott leaps to the side quickly, before tackling the two guys from the side, while passing to Jay simultaneously and giving him a clear field against the goalie. Jay gets the ball and runs at the goal, jumping up and then slams the ball down in the corner of the goal with his paddle. The crowd starts to cheer loudly as the horn sound signaling the end of the game plays, making the Auradon team win.

To celebrate the team lifts up Jay, giving him the trophy and causing the crowd to go wild and run over to their school's team to celebrate their victory.

Scott removes himself from the crowd and sees Mal and Evie sitting on the bleachers almost by themselves now. Scott goes over to them asking Evie "Hey Eve can you give us a moment?"

"Sure." Evie replies with a grin, happy for her friend even if Scotts feelings come from the spell.

"So, I wanted to ask you, do you want to go to the coronation with me?" Scott asks her.

"Yes." Mal says pretending to think over it.

Later that day Evie gets in trouble with the chemistry teacher for having cheated during his class with her mirror, but Doug saves her, by suggesting that she writes the test they're about to do while the teacher has the mirror.

After getting a B- on the test Evie finds Doug during lunchbreak to thank him for his help.

* * *

"I've been looking for you literally everywhere." Mal says annoyed walking up to her blue haired friend.

"What's wrong?" Evie asks.

"Scott just asked me out on, a Date." Mal tells her with a scoff.

"We can handle this, you're looking a little pale and…" Evie tells her walking off with Mal towards their room where she helps the purple haired girl pick out an outfit and put on some makeup.

"OK. Easy on the blush, I don't want to scare him away. Not that I could." Mal tells Evie, looking nervous.

"Please. My mom taught me how to apply blush before I could talk." Evie brags.

"My mom never was really big on makeup tips and I never had a sister." Mal says.

"Now you do and we're gonna need all the family we can get if we can't pull this off. My mother isn't something you can laugh at if she doesn't get her way." Evie tells her putting some lip-gloss on Mal.

"Are you afraid of her?" Mal asks.

"Sometimes, are you afraid of your mom?" Evie answers.

"I just really want her to be proud of me. She gets so angry with me when I disappoint her. And yeah she's my mom so I know she loves me in her own way…" Mal says thoughtfully and Evie leads her over to the mirror in their room, showing her what she looks like now.

"I look not hideous." Mal says looking at her reflection, giggling quietly.

"Not even close." Evie tells her, hugging her best friend from behind.

Soon after they can hear a knock on the door and Mal opens it, seeing Scott waiting for her.

"Wow. You really didn't have to dress up for this." Scott tells her looking at her impressed.

"What you don't like it?" Mal teases.

"No, no you look stunning. I just meant that I wanted to take you somewhere in the woods and I can't promise that your clothes won't get a little dirty." Scott replies.

"Alright, that's what I wanted to hear." Mal tells, smiling bright.

"Good, come on then. Let me warn you though there will be two surprises and I'm not so sure how you'll feel about them." Scott tells her.

"OK?" Mal replies uncertainly.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad. It's just that I'm actually worried what you'll think of me afterwards." Scott tells her, sounding actually scared for the first time she has known him.

"Come on. Your first surprise is awaiting." Scott says playfully, hoping to dissolve the tension and offers her his hand.

Mal accepts his hand and he leads her to a quiet and empty field on top of a cliff, overlooking the woods below.

"Wow this is quite the sight. Is this my first surprise?" Mal asks curiously.

"Not quiet. But I'm going to show you it now." Scott says shyly and loosens his tie, taking off his hoodie.

"Wait what are you doing?" Mal asks.

"Huh? Oh, no sorry for the confusion. This is all I'll be taking off, for now." Scott tells her adding the last part teasingly, making Mal blush herself.

"OK. Now stay calm. You're in no danger OK?" Scott tells Mal who nods scared of what's to come.

Scott drops down on all fours and Mal can hear something that sounds like bones creaking coming form him as Scott suddenly gets bigger and bigger with fur growing around his body and he takes the form of a giant wolf, about the size of a horse but longer and broader than one. [AN: he looks like a Wolf form Warcraft the Orcs ride on.]

"What the hell!" Mal shouts fearfully, getting some distance between them by running back towards the castle.

"Mal, wait. It's still me." She hears the wolf say in Scotts voice.

"Are you serious?" Mal asks stopping but still looks at him scared.

"Yeah, I mean my father could transform into a man-Lion I only took it a bit further since my beast side is stronger than his." Scott explains.

"OK, let's say I trust you despite all of this, what was the point of showing me this?" Mal says waving her hand motioning to Scott's big wolf look.

"I want you to know the real me. And since I wanted to take you into the woods, I thought instead of walking I could take you for a ride." Scott tells her embarrassed, not that she could tell in his current wolf form.

"Seriously? Only you would come up with such a crazy idea." Mal says shaking her head giggling softly.

"Does that mean you'll come?" Scott asks hopefully.

"Yes, I agreed to go on a date with you. I should have known what I'm in for." Mal tells him amused.

"Great. Hop on then." Scott says lying down and letting Mal climb on top of his back, between his shoulders, putting her arms around his neck to hold onto him.

"You secure up there?" Scott asks her.

"Yes. I think." Mal replies unsure of how else she could hold onto him and slightly embarrassed by her position.

"OK, hold on tight." Scott says and runs towards the cliff, making Mal scream out in fear as he jumps off it, landing safely somewhere in the forest.

* * *

Scott continues to run through the forest for maybe 5 minutes until they reach a lake with a pavilion build on a rock platform in the middle of it.

"We're here." Scott tells her and lies down so she can get off.

"Wasn't that bad was it?" Scott asks her once he's back to human and gets back up standing a few inches above Mal.

"Are you kidding? You almost gave me a heart attack." Mal yells punching him while looking at him annoyedly.

"Oh, come on, you enjoyed it." Scott says laughing, as he plucks the few stray leaves having gotten into Mal's hair during her ride.

"I guess the second half was OK but jumping off a cliff is not something I'm looking forwards to doing again. What was the point of that anyways? We could have just as easily started at the bottom of the mountain." Mal complains.

"I thought it might remind you of how we first met." Scott says.

"What's got a cliff to do with how we… Wait my keychain don't tell me you're the…" Mal says figuring out that Scott was the man beast which saved her from getting thrown of a cliff many years ago.

"Yes. I was the kid who killed those men." Scott confirms.

"And why would you want to remind me of that, that is still the most scared I've ever been." Mal asks pissed off.

"It was really special to me that I finally was able to help someone using the curse laid on me." Scott replies downcast, not having anticipated this reaction from Mal.

"Yeah well it wasn't special for me to see what now turns out to be you tear three people to shreds." Mal complains tearing up at remembering what happened.

"Sorry, I didn't know how else to protect you back then and I thought you knew that it was me. I often showed you my eyes and yours responded. I thought that meant you feel the same way about me that I feel towards you." Scott says.

"And what would that be? If we're confessing things here, I guess it's my turn. You only think you love me because the cookie you ate was part of a spell." Mal tells him still pissed at finding out that Scott/Wolf was the one who brutally murdered those three men when they were still kids.

"I know about the cookie. Your mother actually used one on me before to control me into taking out some of her more troublesome competition." Scott informs her.

"What?" Mal shouts surprised.

"Yes, but as it turns out I can break almost any spell." Scott replies.

"So this last day you've only been playing with me?" Mal shouts angrily.

"No. I have been in love with you for a long time, but I didn't think that it would be fair to ask you out because you wouldn't be able to leave the Isle while I could. I thought that maybe now I'd have a chance, guess I was wrong." Scott tells her hurt by her accusation, making Mal pause.

"Look Scott I didn't mean to be so hard on you. I just I've never gotten over seeing those men be killed. I know they wanted to hurt me and deserved it, it's just the way you did it." Mal says feeling somewhat bad for shouting at him.

"Mal, I was 6. Do you think I wanted to rescue you that way? My instinct took over and I had no control back then. I only thought about protecting you and gave in to my animal side." Scott explains.

"I guess I can understand. I once turned into a dragon and if my mother hadn't been there to stop me, I don't know who I could have gotten hurt." Mal tells him.

"Mal I'm sorry that how we met scared you this much, but I don't regret one part of it. If I hadn't done what I did back then, then you wouldn't be alive anymore." Scott says hugging the girl to his chest, both having calmed down a bit after their emotional outbursts.

"I guess you did save my live and had no other choice." Mal says seeing what Scott means.

"Did you mean what you said just now?" Mal asks him after they hugged each other in silence for a while.

"That I love you?" Scott inquires.

"Yes." Mal replies blushing.

"I meant every word of it. What about you? Was all of this just you trying to get to be my girlfriend to be part of the coronation or do you actually feel something for me?" Scott asks her, looking deep into her green eyes.

"I …" Mal says nervously.

"It's OK. I understand that you don't feel the same and don't worry. I won't stop you from freeing your parents. I only want my brother to be kept out of this." Scott tells her when she is left speechless.

"Scott. I may have overexaggerated my feelings towards you when I thought you were under the influence of the cookie, but I do have romantic feelings for you. My mother just always told me to keep you at an arm's length because you're dangerous. But now I'm thinking that maybe dangerous isn't so bad." Mal tells him, taking his face in her smaller hands and pulling it down so she can look him in the eyes.

"Mal." Scott starts to say but gets cut of by Mal throwing her arms around him and kiss him hungrily.

The two of them continue to lock lips until they need to break apart to breathe.

"Wow." Mal says out of breath.

"Yeah, that was." Scott says and Mal finishes for him "intense."

"right." Scott agrees.

"So you really do want to go out with me?" Scott asks her.

"Yes silly, but I've never had a boyfriend so don't complain if I don't live up to your expectations." Mal tells him.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Scott replies amused, adding "btw you`re my first too." Seductively.

"So now that we've cleared the air and none of us has a reason to feel guilty anymore how about we continue the date you had planned." Mal suggests.

"Are you sure? I mean it was a little more emotional draining than I anticipated." Scott asks her concerned she's putting up a brave face.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now sweep me off my feet." Mal tells him jokingly but Scott just picks her up easily and carries her down towards the pavilion in a bridal carry making her laugh.

"here we are milady." Scott says jokingly, setting her down on the blanket he put there earlier that day along with some food.

"Well Mal, I thought that you would want to try some different tastes you can't get on the Isle. So dig in, I've prepared all this for you." Scott tells her motioning to the dishes of fruits, desserts and other things.

"Are you trying to get me fat?" Mal asks accusingly.

"You don't have to try everything today. I just thought you'd want to choose yourself." Scott laughs.

"OK then." Mal says and picks up a pie, eating it blissfully while Scott smiles at seeing her enjoy it.

"Hmmm. What?" Mal asks enjoying the taste but sees the amused look on Scott.

"You've got something right, here!" Scott says leaning closer pretending to want to wipe it off her face but instead pulls her in for a kiss. After a second to get over the surprise Mal responds to the kiss eagerly.

"If you're gonna do that every time maybe I should eat this meal like a pig." Mal says jokingly.

"No need to go that far. If you want to kiss me just do it." Scott replies with a grin and leans in locking lips with Mal again.

"Phew, I think we should stop now or you're gonna miss out on all the tasty treats I've prepared." Scott says with a smirk, making Mal smile and test some more foods.

"You know it's kind of ironic your mother is the queen of evil and my parents are the poster couple for goodness but if you'd look at us the roles are actually reversed." Scott says putting signaling quote marks when he says my parents and chuckling to himself.

"I guess you're right. Bad boy." Mal agrees a teasing smirk on her face.

A while later after Mal tried many of the dishes as the two talk and have the occasional kiss Scott tells her "OK. The next thing I've planned you might not enjoy too much at first but will love at the end." Scott tells her, making her blush a bright red.

"No, not that. Man, your mind gets dirty fast." Scott says laughing.

"Yeah well don't put things like that so unclear." Mal complains embarrassedly.

"I'll do my best and I find your naughty side very appealing by the way." Scott whispers in her ear making her push him away embarrassedly.

"OK, let's get back on topic. I thought I'd use the opportunity that we're at this beautiful lake to teach you how to swim, what do you say?" Scott suggests.

"I don't know. I'm not exactly keen on drowning today and I don't have anything to wear." Mal says.

"You won't drown. I'll be there for you and actually you do." Scott tells her, handing her a two-piece swimsuit.

Mal looks at him a little weirded out.

"Evie picked it out for you. If you don't like it go complain to her." Scott tells her holding up his hands defensively.

"Alright, I trust you, but are you sure we're gonna be safe?" Mal asks a concerned.

"How do you think I got to and off the Isle?" Scott asks her.

"With the limousine." Mal replies.

"Think about it, the bridge being opened so often would cause a riot and I had to keep my visits a secret since no one liked me beforehand." Scott tells her.

"Then what a boat?" Mal asks.

"I swam." Scott replies shaking his head.

"Seriously?" Mal asks not being able to tell if he's joking.

"Seriously, so don't worry I'll keep you safe." Scott tells her.

"Alright. I'm going to change then, don't peek." Mal says warning him and goes behind some bushes not far from the pavilion, changing into the bikini-like swimsuit.

"Evie!" Mal says angrily once she put it on and looks down on herself, seeing that the clothing reveals far too much.

"What's the matter, does it not fit?" Scott asks having heard her.

"That's not it, it's just embarrassing." Mal replies.

"come on it can't be that bad." Scott says and goes over to her, while she stands still feeling as though she's frozen in place.

Once Scott rounds the bush and is face to face with Mal dressed in a skimpy purple bikini and his cheeks become bright red. "OK you're right. This may be a bit much." Scott tells her turning his back to her, so he won't stare too much.

"Nothing we can do about it. I guess it's OK if it's only you who sees me like this." Mal says shyly, going over to her new boyfriend, locking her arm into one of his and takes him over to the pavilion, making Scott blush at the close contact while she's dressed in such a revealing swimsuit.

"So how do we do this?" Mal asks Scott.

"Right. I'll go in first, then you can slide into the water form the edge and I'll hold you OK?" Scott suggests.

"OK." Mal agrees nervously, this being the first contact with swimming she has.

Scott then gets into the water, dipping under for a bit before he reemerges right in front of her while she's sitting on the edge of the stone.

"Come on, I've got you." Scott tells her, taking one of her hands and looking her into her eyes to show her that she's safe.

Mal pushes off the stone and sinks into the water, fearfully clinging to Scott.

"Alright, we'll glide along a bit like this, so you can get used to the water." Scott says, slowly drifting through the water holding them afloat with his legs while he supports Mal with his hands, holding her up, close to the surface while she has her arms around his neck, looking directly at him, fear evident in her eyes.

"Relax. Nothing will happen." Scott tells her, pulling her closer to him and getting her to relax a bit.

After maybe 5 minutes of this Mal doesn't show much fear anymore and Scott leads them back over to the stone construct, getting a board from the edge and replaces himself with the board, still holding her up by her mid-section.

"Next, you'll try moving through the water by yourself OK?" Scott tells her, making her nod focused.

Scott then releases his hold on her and she starts to paddle using her feet like he showed her. This goes well for about 3 minutes until Mal's grasp on the board slips and she panics, flails around staying barely afloat until Scott closes the small distance between them, having swam alongside her and puts his arm around her, hugging her close to himself while he swims over to the shore. He quickly gets them out of the water, carrying the scared Mal over to their blankets, sitting her down on one and pulling another around her body.

"Shh. You're fine. You did very well for your first time." Scott tells her, rubbing her back supportively.

"I don't think I'll be able to do any more." Mal tells him scared.

"Don't worry. I'll teach you again only when you feel you're ready for it." Scott tells her, hugging her close to him, knowing how scary the water can be from when he learned and when he first came to the Isle by accident.

"I enjoyed it when you were still holding me though for what it's worth." Mal tells him.

"That's good. Do you want to head back or do you want to stay a while longer?" Scott asks.

"I think we should wait and let the sun dry us. It's so peaceful out here." Mal tells him and lies down on the blanket. He puts a blanket under himself and lies down next to Mal. The two teens lie in the sun for a while until they're dry.

"I guess we should get ready to head back right? The others might get worried." Mal tells him.

"You might be right. I hope you enjoyed today. I for one am glad that you know everything about me and accept me." Scott says.

"Me too." Mal agrees, hugging him and gives him a gentle kiss. When they break for air Scott gets something from his basket and goes back over to her, standing behind her and puts a necklace around her, made from the dragon keychain of hers he kept all these years.

"I think this should go back to it's rightful owner." Scott says giving her a kiss on her nose as she looks at the necklace hanging around her neck happily.

"I love it. And don't worry, today was perfect I really enjoyed myself." Mal says smiling brightly looking him over one last time before they get dressed and thinks to herself that he looks very good and that she wouldn't mind seeing his abs and strong chest more often.

"Not as much as you though apparently." Mal says smirking devilishly at him, nodding her head towards his swim trunks, where a bulge is currently visible, straining against the material.

"It's all Evie's fault. Giving you such an attractive swimsuit to wear." Scott mumbles embarrassedly and wraps a towel around his hips.

"It's nice to know I have so much influence over you." Mal whispers into his ear, blowing on it seductively.

"If you want to leave here today, I'd suggest you stop this or I may not be able to control myself anymore." Scott replies, making his eyes glow red, conveying his lust for her and causing her eyes to glow bright green as she feels herself get aroused.

"I think you're right." Mal agrees and goes over to the bush where she changes, swaying her hips seductively as she walks there, making Scott look after her longingly.

Once the two of them are dressed and Scott got their things Mal comes out from behind the bush and the two smile at each other happily, almost laughing because of the effect they have on each other.

Scott then transforms into his wolf form again and Mal gets on him, holding the basket as he carries them back to school, turning back at a safe distance so he won't make the other students even more afraid of him than they are now.

* * *

AN: let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Wolf or Villain

Two days later

The vks are assembled in their classroom, waiting for Fairy Godmother to tell them what she wanted.

"Children excuse me, uhm as you know this Sunday is family day here at Auradon prep and because your parents can't be here due to uhm distance? We've arranged for a special treat." Fairy Godmother tells them cheerfully and goes over to the TV in the room, turning on the display and waves the teens over when their parents can be seen on the screen, looking through their own camera apparently.

"Oh Evie it's mummy. Look how beautiful, well you know what they say. The poison apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Evil Queen greets her daughter happily once the villains manage to turn on their device and see their children gathered behind Fairy Godmother.

"Urgh, who's the old bat." Cruella says disgusted pointing at Fairy Godmother.

"This is Fairy Godmother." Mal tells them.

"Still doing tricks with Eggplants?" Maleficent taunts the older woman.

"I turned a pumpkin into a beautiful carriage." Fairy Godmother says furiously.

"And you really couldn't give Cinderella till 1 am? What the hamsters had to be back on their little wheels?" Maleficent taunts her making the villains laugh.

"They were mice." Fairy Godmother says and moves away from the camera so the villains can talk to their children.

"Hi mom." Mal greets Maleficent.

"Mal, I m-m-miss you. How long does mummy have to wait to see you?" Maleficent asks.

"There is the big coronation coming up, so I'm thinking sometime after that." Mal tells her.

"When?" Maleficent asks impatiently.

"Friday, 10 am." Mal says annoyed.

"You sure I can't see you before that. I don't know what I'll do if I can't get my hands on that magic… you, you little nugget." Maleficent says greedily, almost revealing their plan but Evil Queen pats her head reminding her that Fairy Godmother is still present.

"Yes I understand mother." Mal replies.

"Carlos is that a dog?" Cruella asks him shocked, seeing her son hold Dude on his arm.

"Oh, yes I know he has the perfect pelt for a set of earmuffs." Cruella says to her squeaky dog toy on her shoulder.

"He's the perfect size for a pet. This dog loves me and I love him and fyi your dog is stuffed so give it a rest." Carlos yells at her.

"Ohh burn." Jafar laughs while Cruella looks shocked.

Jafar and Cruella then starts to fight and Jay turns off the TV having had enough.

"Ohh, I'm sorry." Fairy Godmother says having hoped for a different outcome.

"Thanks for the special treat." Jay says and the group of 4 make their way out of the room.

"M, what do you think our parents are gonna do to us if we don't pull this off?" Evie asks her purple haired friend worriedly when they reach the door.

"I think they will be quietly disappointed in us but ultimately proud of us for doing our best." Mal says.

"Really?" Carlos asks stunned.

"No. I think we're definitely goners." Mal says dreadfully.

* * *

Later that day the four of them meet in Carlos' and Jays' room to discuss their plan once more.

"OK we all know what it looks like. It will be out under the beasts' spell jar and we'll be coming in from here and I'll be in the very front. You all will be up on the balcony." Mal tells them showing them a picture of the wand and a plan showing the layout of the church.

"Carlos." Mal signals the boy to continue.

"OK, so I'll be getting a limo so that we can break the barrier and get back on the Island with the wand." Carlos says.

"Perfect, Evie you will use this to take out the driver, two sprays and he'll be out like a light." Mal says handing her a perfume bottle.

"OK." Evie says accepting the bottle.

"Good." Mal says sighing and sits down on the table when they hear someone knocking.

"Who is it?" Mal asks trying to hide the papers on the table.

"Me, who else are you expecting?" Scott says confused and sticks his head through the now cracked open door.

"What are you doing here?" Mal asks going over to her boyfriend.

"Carlos told me to come by tonight." Scott tells her surprised she didn't know about it.

"Carlos!" Mal says annoyed.

"What? I know you said you don't want to involve him but let's be honest he's already part of it." Carlos tells her.

"What do you not want to involve me in?" Scott asks them.

"You remember how we broke into the museum and were trying to get the wand? Well we're gonna get it at your brothers' coronation. Sorry Mal, he should know." Jay tells him truthfully, apologizing to his purple haired friend once she glares at him.

"I know but what's there to discuss about? Mal grabs the wand and done." Scott tells them confused.

"Wait, you know?" Evie asks shocked.

"Yeah, I told Mal that I suspected that the love potion was so she can get close to the wand." Scott tells them making everyone look at Mal.

"OK look, I didn't want him to get involved because it's still his brother's coronation. And Ben has been nothing but nice to us up till now." Mal tells the group.

"Mal, It's sweet of you to want to protect me, but I can make my own choices and as I've told you I honestly don't care if the villains come back or not. I'm gonna protect my brother and you guys. That's really all that matters to me." Scott tells his girlfriend, brushing over her arms caringly.

"I know Scott I just thought you'd prefer not to be told of the plan beforehand, so you can still tell your brother without lying to him that you weren't involved." Mal says putting her hands on his.

"Thanks but next time remember we're a team." Scott replies giving her a chaste kiss, making her blush faintly since it's the first time they kissed in front of their friends.

"Still what's with the plan? Once you have the wand they're done." Scott tells Mal, sitting down on a chair and pulls her into his lap, playing with her hair until Mal stops him, feeling embarrassed.

"What do you mean they're done?" Evie asks smirking at her best friend who looks a little uncomfortable at Scott being affectionate in front of them.

"They have so much fear of the wand they most likely won't do anything but try to stop you by reasoning with you." Scott informs them.

"Still In case something goes wrong we'll do as we discussed." Mal tells the other vks.

"And you don't get to know, I'm sorry but I have to protect you from yourself this time. I know how much you care for your brother." Mal tells Scott patting his cheek lovingly.

"If you say so. Btw Carlos told me that you fear your parents will get to you. Let me reassure you guys as long as I'm around there is nothing they can do to you. And I honestly mean that, I'm not just bragging." Scott tells them thinking back to how he trained on the Isle, having found a mentor at the end of the cave he came upon when he first arrived and leaves them to ponder things over.

"He's joking right?" Jay asks Mal.

"I honestly don't know. I mean I'm pretty sure your parents he can handle but I don't know how he'd fare against my mother. Anyways that's not important, we said we're gonna pull this off so we're gonna do it." Mal tells them.

* * *

The next day

It's family day at Auradon and the whole school is having a big party with their parents.

Ben is standing with his mother and father to pose for a picture and tells them "Wait, we're missing Scott. Oh and did you know that he has a girlfriend?" Ben tells his parents, but the photograph already took their picture and moves on.

"Such a shame." Ben says.

"Did you say Scott has a girlfriend? Do we know her?" Queen Belle asks surprised, not holding as much disgust towards her son as the rest of Auradon, for the sake of Ben.

"Yes, Scott. Mal come over here." Ben shouts towards the two of them and Scott comes over to him, dressed in a black suit unlike the rest of the boys who are dressed in a blue suit while Mal is wearing a purple blouse over a white shirt and a blue skirt.

"Mother, father. This is Mal, my girlfriend." Scott greets his parents hoping to avoid a scene.

"Hi." The queen greets her with Mal replying in kind.

"I was thinking they could join us for lunch." Ben tells his parents.  
"Of course." King Beast agrees not happy about the idea.

"Uhh, I actually came with my friends." Mal says pointing at the rest of the vk's.

"Well you should invite them." Queen Belle says trying to be nice to them.

"How about a game of croque before lunch?" King Beast suggests, and they move their chat over to the croque game with Mal and Scott getting the rest of the vk's.

On the croque field an older woman approaches Mal asking "Hi, have we met?"

"No I don't think so, I'm sort of like a transfer student." Mal tells her, watching Scott as he beat Jay in a game, making the long-haired teen frown while Scott puts his arm around his shoulder whispering something into his ear.

"Oh Audrey give Grammy a kiss dear." The woman says greeting her grandchild.

"Grammy?" Mal asks surprised.

"Sleeping beauty's mother. Grammy, I don't think you want to be talking to this girl unless you feel like taking another 100-year nap." Audrey says looking at Mal accusingly.

"You?! How are you here and how have you stayed so young?" The woman asks shocked.

"Mal, everything OK?" Scott asks putting his arm around his girlfriend.

"Queen Leah, this isn't Maleficent, it's her daughter Mal. Don't you remember my proclamation to give the second generation a chance?" Ben says coming over to the group trying to calm down the older woman.

"Chance for what Ben? Destroy us? My daughter was raised by Fairy's, her first words, her first steps I missed it all!" Queen Leah shouts angrily, turning towards Fairy Godmother for comfort.

"I'm so sorry." Mal says reaching out to the woman.

"No, no, no you stay away from her." Chad says getting in between Mal and the old woman.

"Don't do this Chad." Ben tells his friend while Scott has taken Mal's hand and is glaring at Chad.

"What? They were raised by their parents Ben. What do you think villains teach their kids? You enjoy hurting people, you're nothing but a gold digger and a cheat and you threw yourself at the first guy who's to stupid to realize who he's getting involved with." Chad tells them pointing at Jay, then Evie and finally at Mal.

Once Chad insulted Mal Scotts eyes glow bright red and he closes the gap between the two, headbutting the blonde prick, making him fall to the ground bleeding heavily from his now broken nose

"Insulting my friends was a bad idea. Try it again and I'll teach you not to mess with them." Scott snarls at him, gaining more wolf like features [AN: normal Teen Wolf shift] until Mal takes his hand and they leave with the rest of the vk's.

"I feared something like this would happen." King Beast tells Ben disappointedly.

"It's not their fault." Ben defends his brother and the villain kids.

"No, it's yours and your brothers he probably influenced you to get those kids here." King Beast replies, walking off with his wife.

Ben goes after his brother and his friends, finding them sitting at one of the tables.

"Hey guys, forget about it. It's nothing. Tomorrow after the coronation everything will be OK." Ben tells them, patting his brother on the shoulder.

"I hope so, for their sake." Scott tells his brother glaring at the students sitting on the table behind them with his eyes shining bright.

"I have to go try and sort this out with our parents. I'll see you guys later." Ben tells them and takes off.

"Listen Evie I want to talk about …" Doug says going over to the blue haired girl.

"Doug!" Chad yells warningly, holding tissues to his broken nose.

"I'm sorry Evie, I can't." Doug says caving to the blond teens warning and goes back over to Chad's group, making Evie shove her plate away disappointed.

"How long does she think that's gonna last? I mean he is the schools' resident looser but even he has to have some standards." Audrey says walking behind Mal and Scott.

"Yeah I bet even he can smell the villain on her soon." Jane taunts them leaning her head to Mal's ear and the two girls laugh at them.

"Be aware for swear, undo Jane's hair." Mal reads from her spell book, undoing the hair change on Jane, making her want to scream in horror but she can't because while Mal undid her spell Scott had enough and grabs both girls by their throat, lifting them into the air, making them struggle for air while he shouts at all of the students present "I warned you guys not to insult them. Do I need to make an example out of these two?"

"Scott, don't." Mal tells her boyfriend, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Scott puts the girls down who are now breathing heavily and flee along with the rest of the students while Jane yells at Scott "Wait till I tell my mother about this."

"As if that old coot intimidates me." Scott laughs.

"I'm really looking forward to tomorrow guys, let's blow this popsicle stand." Mal tells her friend and they make their way back to their rooms with her hugging Scott tightly, whispering "You know you didn't have to go that far."

"They need to learn somehow, and they've been so pampered a little scare will have the most impact." Scott tells her.

* * *

The next day

Everyone form Auradon is gathered at the church for Ben's coronation while the four villain parents watch the event on their TV.

Ben and Audrey are riding up to the church in a carriage while Scott and Mal arrive in one as well, being just behind them.

"Mal you don't have to be nervous. I'll be at your side the whole time." Scott says, taking her hand and gives her a long kiss.

"Scott wait, before we arrive, I have something for you." Mal says slightly nervous and hands him a small package.

"Mal, you didn't have to, really." Scott says and opens the small box, seeing a smaller, more refined version of the necklace he gave Mal, made with her old keychain.

"Mal didn't you like?" Scott asks worried that she's returning his gift, until she sees Mal pull out a necklace of her own, picturing a black wolf out of her décolleté.

"I made them from the keychain you kept. Now we have something to remember us by if we ever don't get to see each other." Mal tells him.

"I love it, but I hope that day will never come." Scott says happily, hugging Mal.

Shortly after they arrive and take their position near the podium while Ben has to ascend to the podium by himself.

Once Ben is at the podium, he kneels down in front of the wand while Fairy Godmother takes the Kings crown and puts it on his son's head festively. King Beast then removes the glass dome and Fairy Godmother takes the wand asking Ben "Do you solemnly swear to serve the people of Auradon as long as you shall live?"

"I do solemnly swear." Ben replies while Mal is looking at the wand and her boyfriend nervously, having mixed feelings about making all of this disappear when they free the villains.

"Then it is my honor to…" Fairy Godmother says when suddenly her wand gets taken away by Jane, who tries to make herself more beautiful, accidentally making a hole in the barrier of the Isle. Maleficent who watched the TV sees the wand get taken and assumes that it was her daughter and immediately gets her wand before she turns herself into a cloud of green smoke with her newly accessible magic and flies through the hole towards the church.

Meanwhile at the church Jane is unable to control the wand and sparks fly everywhere while everyone is moving backwards in fear other than Scott who stands protectively in front of an equally unmoving Mal.

Seeing an opportunity Mal rushes over to Jane, ripping the wand out of her hand, holding it up threateningly.

"Mal, give me the wand." Ben says reaching for the wand.

"Stand back." Mal warns him.

"I told you so." Audrey shouts and takes a step towards Mal, who turns towards the girl, making the whole group around her shriek back in fear. The vk's who were watching form the balcony hurry down, gathering behind Mal.

"You really want to do this?" Ben asks Mal.

"We have no choice Ben. Our parents…" Mal replies helplessly.

"Your parents made their choice. Now you make yours." Ben tells her.

"I think I want to be good." Mal says looking around the crowd.

"You are good." Ben says.

"How do you know that?" Mal shouts back.

"Because I'm listening to my heart, because I know that my brother, the person I trust the most in the world wouldn't love someone as strongly as he loves you if you weren't good." Ben replies, making Scott look around uncomfortably with a small blush on his cheeks.

"I want to listen to my heart too and my heart is telling me that we're not our parents. I mean stealing things don't make you happy. Tourney and victory celebration with the team makes you happy. And you Carlos, scratching dude's belly makes you happy. Who would have thought. And Evie you do not have to play dumb to get a guy. And I don't want to take over the world with evil, it doesn't make me happy. I want to go to school and be with Scott, because he makes me really happy." Mal says fumbling with her wolf necklace.

"Us being friends makes me really happy. Not destroying things, I choose good you guys." Mal says holding out her fist towards her friends.

"I choose good too." Jay agrees, putting his fist next to hers.

"I choose good." Evie agrees, following their lead.

"So just to be clear, we don't have to be worried about how really mad our parents will be?" Carlos asks.

"Your parents can't reach you here." Ben says.

"Good." Carlos says adding his fist and Mal signals for Ben and Scott to join them, but Scott holds his brother back, looking into the sky behind them saying "Spoke too soon little brother." Looking at the green cloud descending upon them, breaking through the roof.

"I'm baaack." Maleficent shouts landing in between the vk's and the King's family.

"Go away mother." Mal says annoyed.

"She's funny. Now wand me, chop chop." Maleficent chuckles expecting the wand from her daughter but Mal throws it to Fairy Godmother instead.

Bibidi, Babidi…" Fairy Godmother says.

"Boo." Maleficent says casting an immobilizing spell on the church, only not affecting the villain's kids and unknown to her Scott, who uses his magic nullifying powers to break free, but he plays immobilized, only signaling Mal that he's faking it with a wink when she looks at him worriedly.

Maleficent then goes up to the Kings family, getting the wand from Fairy Godmother along the way and messes with the family, changing their look, safe for Scott.

"Well what else to change? How about this? Perfect fit." Maleficent says making Mal's necklace fly over to her, wrapping it around the wand.

"Falling in love is weak and ridiculous. It's not what you want." Maleficent tells her daughter, who's crying now with the other vk's looking at Maleficent worriedly.

"You don't know what I want. Mom, have you ever once asked me what I want? I'm not you." Mal protests.

"Well obviously, I've had countless of years being evil, you'll get there." Maleficent tells her daughter.

"No, I will not and I really wish you'd have never gotten there yourself. Love is not weak or ridiculous. It's actually really amazing." Mal says.

"Let me tell you one thing young lady, you have no room for love in your life!" Maleficent yells at her.

"And now I command wand to my hand." Mal shouts and the wand flies over to her.

"This is tedious and very immature, now give me the wand. Give me the wand!" Maleficent yells impatiently.

"Maybe good really is more powerful." Carlos tells Mal.

"Oh, you're killing me." Maleficent says amused and Jay uses her distraction to try and steal her staff but Maleficent pokes his head making Jay fall to the ground.

"Enough! You all will regret this!" Maleficent yells and turns into a green fog, coming together as a huge dragon four to five times their size. She hovers in the air and unleashes a fire breath at Jay, who dodges, jumping back to the others.

Scott decides to jump into the fray now and stands in front of the vk's with his suit's seams ripping.

Maleficent in her dragon form stares at him surprised and screeches at him angrily.

"Mal, take the others and go. I'll handle this." Scott tells her, his voice becoming darker by the second and his size increasing and shifting. The four vk's stare see him transform into a giant black wolf, about the same size as Maleficent [AN: think something like a black Sesshomaru form Inuyasha]

With deep red glowing eyes. The teens gasp in surprise and fear, with Maleficent looking at him shocked as well. Recognizing him as Wolf because of his eyes. Scott looks back at Mal one more time, snapping her out of her staring and leads her friends into a corner of the church hiding themselves.

Scott turns around facing Maleficent, who hits him with her fire breath, burning his left shoulder. Scott jumps against a wall to his left and leaps of it towards the dragon, careful not to step on any of the Auradon inhabitants. Maleficent dodges him and cockily flies up the tower, only to dive back down flying towards Scott with her maw wide open and intends to take a bite out of him, only for him to turn the tables and leap at her, crashing into her midair and the two of them fly out of the back of the church which now has a huge hole in it. Mal sees this and tells her friends to stay hidden while she sees what the situation is like, but they refuse and go with her.

When they reach the hole, climbing through it they see Scott with one paw on the dragon's throat, cutting of its air and blocking her fire breath. His other paw puts pressure on one of Maleficent's wing while the rest of his body is towering over her, one back paw stepping on her tail and the other holding down her midsection.

"Unbelievable." The group says looking at the scene.

"Scott! Let me take care of her." Mal shouts up at him, making him look at her with his eyes flickering.

Mal moves to her mothers' head and stares into her eyes.

"This is between you and me mother. Strength of Evil is good as non, if it stands before four hearts as one." Mal then chants four times, her eyes glowing brighter with each chant while her friends stand behind her supportively.

Maleficent eyes start to dim, until they lose its glow and the dragon disappears, getting replaced by a small palm sized lizard.

Scott looks around confused and then howl loudly, signaling his victory before he runs off into the woods, heading towards the lake he took Mal on their first date.

"Scott!" Mal shouts after him.

"Your mother shrank to the size of the love in her heart. That's why it's so tiny." Fairy Godmother tells Mal, having gotten out of the immobilizing spell and climbed through the hole.

"Is she gonna be like that forever?" Mal asks looking at the lizard.

"Who knows, you learned to love maybe so can she." Fairy Godmother tells her and Mal hands her the wand after taking off the necklace.

"Evie, I've got to go after Scott he must be hurt. Can you take care of my mother?" Mal tells her best friend concerned, handing her the lizard.

"Sure." Evie replies and the three vk's enter the church again where Fairy Godmother removes the immobilizing spell.

"What happened where is Mal?" Ben asks the three once he's able to talk and move again.

"After your brother transformed into a gigantic wolf and beat Maleficent with Mal he ran into the woods. Mal is going after him. He might have gotten hurt." Jay informs the other teen.

"Still, we are safe from Maleficent and the villains. Let's party." One of the student yells and everyone agrees, and they throw a party back at their school.

* * *

Meanwhile Mal followed Scott to the lake, tracking him through his gigantic paw prints.

"Scott!" Mal yells arriving at the pavilion. She sees movement in the water and without thinking gets in, trying to swim towards it like Scott showed her but the dress weighs her down and she goes under.

Scott, having heard something sees Mal drowning and dives underwater, using his large paw to carry her out and lay her down on the stone construct.

Mal remains unmoving however and Scott panics, and can only think about saving Mal. This caused him to somehow gain back his control and shift back into his human form. He immediately runs over and looks for her breath but feeling none, he starts to give her Cpr. After three repetitions Mal coughs up water weakly, her eyes fluttering open.

"Scott?" She asks rolling onto her side, coughing some more.

"I'm here." Scott tells her soothingly rubbing her back.

"What happened? Why did you run away?" Mal asks him worriedly.

"I lost control over my other side. I never had to use this form before and its instincts overwhelmed me." Scott explains.

"If you never used it before then why use it, knowing you can't control it?" mal shouts angrily.

"I had to protect you somehow." Scott says brushing her hair behind her ears when they suddenly hear loud bangs and see fireworks go off from the direction of the school.

They lie down on their backs, holding hands and Scott winces, his shoulder hurting badly from when Maleficent burned it.

Hearing the wince, she looks at Scott, seeing his injuries and panics.

"Scott. Your shoulder." Mal yells worried.

"I know, it'll be fine in a month or two, I heal better than others." Scott says giving her a grin before it turns into a wince getting hit by another dose of pain.

"You brave but stupid boy. We're getting you looked over immediately." Mal tells him and helps him back to his feet.

"OK. But first." Scott says and pulls her close, giving her a passionate kiss.

"Thanks for coming after me." Scott whispers putting his forehead against hers.

"Next time don't run away in the first place. I was worried you dummy." Mal replies laughing and then they make their way back to the school, where Scott gets looked at and treated by Fairy Godmother along with Mal to make sure her almost drowning didn't impact her health. The two of them were ordered bed rest by Fairy Godmother and decide to make the best out of it, with Mal staying over in Scott's room where the two cuddle together in peace while they slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

AN: 1st Movie finished, hope you liked it. Review.


	5. Chapter 5

A newly blonde Mal is standing in front of the school, surrounded by reporters asking her various things.  
"Mal, only three days until the royal cotillion, which prince are you going to go with?" One reporter asks.  
"How does it feel to be the most envied girl in Auradon?" Another reporter asks.  
"Are you still going out with that monster?" the last reporter asks before Ben, who was standing close by breaks up the gathering.  
"Did you ever think that you might go to Cotillion with a Villain Kid?" A reporter asks him.  
"OK, we're done here." Ben tells them and the Fairy Godmother shows up, telling the reporters to get off her schoolyard.  
"Don't pay any attention to them." Ben tells Mal once the reporters and Fairy Godmother left.  
"Phew, that's easy to say. And I just don't get where they get these crazy ideas that we're together, just because you broke up with Audrey doesn't give them the right to assume, we have something going on." Mal says.  
"Yeah, I think they just want their big heroes to get together and present a united front, which we are doing but only as leaders of our people." Ben replies.  
"Still I find it insulting towards Scott that not only don't they acknowledge him as the one who beat my mother in the first place but also assume that I'm going to leave him for you." Mal says disappointed.  
"I know, but even though I'm King much of it is only in title because my father is head of my council now and forbids me from including my brother in any formal events other than as our bodyguard." Ben says not understanding his father.  
"Sometimes I honestly don't know why Scott just doesn't forget to lock himself up at midnight and rips everyone wronging him a new one." Mal tells him.  
"And I'm just glad he doesn't otherwise my live would get really difficult." Ben chuckles lightly.  
"I have a council meeting." Ben tells her looking at his watch.  
"That's OK." Mal replies and Evie show up dragging her away telling her "If we don't do your dress fitting right now, you'll be dancing in your bathrobe."

* * *

The two girls go to their room, where Evie makes her stand on a small podium and puts her in a puffy yellow dress, wearing the school's emblem.  
"OK Evie, I cannot breathe." Mal complains once her sister figure zipped up her dress.  
"Well you can until Cotillion." She replies playfully.  
"I doubt that, I have like 10 more events and I can't even remember what every single one is." She tells her.  
"Evie, do you ever think about what we would be doing back on the Isle right now?" Mal asks upon seeing her usual clothes hanging from the dresser.  
"Hah, that's funny. Oh, look who's on TV." Evie replies and they stop to watch the news.  
"Ben and Mal, widely known as the royal couple dine with Aladdin and Jasmine. A few months ago no one thought King Ben and the girl from the wrong side of the bridge would grow so close to each other. Now Mal has to be counting the days until the royal Cotillion where she'll officially become a Lady of the court no matter which prince she chooses." the announcer says showing a video of her and Ben eating with Jasmine and Aladdin.  
Mal realizes something and uses her spell book to read something in a book on royal customs, making Evie look at her funnily.  
"Mal, don't you think you should stop using your spell book, I know Scott wouldn't mind if you don't know the customs." Evie tells her.  
"I know but don't you remember how I was before I started using the spell book? I mean I was a complete disaster and that would have eventually reflected poorly on us VKs." Mal explains.  
"Still, personally as you best friend I strongly believe that this spell book belongs in the museum along with my mirror. And don't give me that face, put the pout away." Evie says ignoring her friends pout.  
"You don't ever miss running wild?" Mal asks her.  
"And stealing and lying and fighting?" Evie adds.  
"Yeah." Mal says.  
"No, why would we. Look at where we are, we're in Auradon. We're Auradon girls now." Evie replies proudly and shows her the TV again, where she's eating strawberries with Ben while exchanging a glance with Scott.  
"See this is the land of opportunity, we can be whatever we want to be here, so please let's just leave the past in the past OK? Besides, look at those shoes." Evie adds holding up Mal's shoes for the Cotillion, making her put on a fake smile whenever Evie looked.

* * *

After the dress fitting the two girls meet up with their fellow VKs and head to classes. Along the way Jay gets approached by a lot of girls.  
"Why do you torture them? Just pick one." Carlos tells him.  
"I'm going solo, that way I can dance with all of them." Jay replies.  
"Ahh, you're the expert. Uhm Jay if you were gonna ask someone what's the best way to go?" Carlos asks him.  
"Listen, all you gotta do is look like me." Jay tells him with a smirk.  
"Oh haha." Carlos says when Jane comes over to ask Mal something.  
"Oh hey Jane, I was wondering if... You liked the carrot cake last night?" Carlos asks her, not going through with asking her to the Cotillion.  
"I had the pumpkin pie." Jane replies confused and Carlos gets pulled away by Jay.  
Jane then asks Mal for various thoughts on the decorations for the party, making Mal breath in deeply once her eyes glow and try to remain calm while answering one of her questions.  
Evie and Lonnie then come over and say, " I honestly can't wait to see what your wedding will look like."  
"Me too, wait what?" Mal replies.  
"The royal Cotillion is like engaged to be engaged to be engaged." Jane informs her.  
"Everyone knows it." Lonnie adds.  
"I didn't know it." Mal replies freaking out.  
"Hi Mal." Ben greets her, arriving at the group.  
"Hi Ben." the other girls greet him knowingly and Jane pulls him aside to talk to him about the decorations.  
"What was that 'Hi Ben' about?" Mal asks her friends as they continue to head to class.  
"You don't know? haven't you noticed that Ben is smitten with you?" Lonnie tells her.  
"What are you talking about? Stop being crazy." Mal says.  
"I didn't want to be the one to opens this particular can of worms, but I think Lonnie is on to something. Once or twice even I was wondering which brother you are dating, Ben or Scott, since you barely have time to hang out with Scott." Evie says.  
"Thanks for making me feel bad, it's not like I have a choice in the matter, if I don't want everyone to treat us VKs as outsiders.

* * *

After the first-class Ben approaches Mal at her locker, making her jump back, still freaked out by what Evie told her earlier.  
"Hi Mal." He says.  
"Oh, sorry. You surprised me." Mal replies.  
"Aren't you going to donate that to the museum?" Ben asks her, seeing the spell book in the back of her locker.  
"Oh, is that still in there?" Mal says closing her locker and starting to go to her next class.  
"Anyways, I wanted to ask if you needed some help before the Cotillion." Ben asks her.  
"No, one thing though. Evie said something that really freaked me out this morning. She said that you might actually like me. She's wrong right?" Mal says worrisome.  
"No, I do like you and if it weren't my brother, you're dating I would have asked you out already." He says honestly.  
"So, what they are saying on the news is actually true, and I thought everyone else was being crazy, looks like only I was being obvious." Mal says mostly to herself.  
"look Mal, I know this might be weird, but I'm being honest here." Ben says going to try and calm her down but Mal leaves telling him "Sorry, I can't deal with this right now."

* * *

Meanwhile at fencing practice  
Jay instructs the team to do a free for all duel and is soon the only one of three people left. He then fights head to head with the unknown enemy until he gets beaten while Scott waits from the sidelines.  
Upon winning the mystery enemy takes off her helmet and reveals that it's Lonnie.  
"Not bad." Jay tells her impressed while a few watching girls, including Jane cheer her on.  
"Fight's not over." Scott tells her while she gets back her second sword from Jay, having given it to him after she beat him.  
"Ready?" Scott asks, getting a determined nod from Lonnie and the two then lunge at each other.  
Lonnie tries to hit him with a sideward swing while she is ready to defend herself with her second sword.  
Scott puts one arm behind his back and blocks the strike easily, putting a little strength into pushing it away, he then rotates the other direction, slashing at her with a backhanded swing but Lonnie dashes backwards just in time.  
"That all you got?" Lonnie challenges him.  
Scott only smirks and then launches an all-out assault on her, making her block the strikes with both blades one after another until she falls down, having been forced against one of the blocks standing in the arena.  
"should keep your surroundings in check." Scott tells her, having the tip of his sword touch her forehead while blocking her arms movement with his free hand.  
"Damn." She curses to herself.  
"Don't feel bad, fighting is the only thing the instructors were serious about teaching me." Scott replies, helping her up.  
"Still I think I should be on the team." Lonnie says looking at Jay, the new captain.  
"What? No,no,no. What's gonna happen next, we're gonna have girls playing tourney? come on guys." Chad disapproves.  
"So?" Jay asks not getting why he's against having her on the team.  
"So? Have you read the rulebook? A team is comprised of a captain and 8 men." He tells them, getting out his rulebook and showing it to Lonnie.  
"Yeah but you're down a man since Ben had to do all that King stuff." Lonnie argues.  
"Exactly, we're down a man." Chad replies.  
"Jay." Lonnie pleads.  
"I'm sorry, coach trusts me I'm not gonna stay captain if I throw away the rulebook." Jay apologizes.  
"If my mother thought that way, she would have lost the war." Lonnie replies, making Chad scoff.  
"If you want you can train with me and Carlos privately." Scott offers her, since he's been helping Carlos with his combat skills for the last 2 months.  
"I'll think about it." She replies thankful at least someone is willing to give her a shot.  
"Scott really? You want to waste your time on her?" Chad asks him perplexed, only getting a "Shut up." and a degrading glance thrown at him from the former prince.  
"Alright guys, practice is over." Jay tells his team, and everyone leaves. Carlos sees Jane in the stands and stops her asking her "Hey Jane, what's up."  
"Not much, we finally found the golden banner color but now we can't find the right blue." She informs him.  
"Oh, that's a bummer. Uhm, speaking of the Cotillion..." Carlos says.  
"I know right, it's all everyone is talking about Cotillion 24/7 it's like they've never been to one before." She replies.  
"I haven't." He points out.  
"Oh, lucky. I always end up serving punch with my mom anyways." Jane tells him.  
"Jane maybe we should just..." Carlos says until he gets interrupted again.  
"Skip the whole thing? I really wish I could. It's so nice to have a friend who's on the same wavelength." She says and leaves. Carlos moves to get changed and sees Dude whimpering at him.  
"It wasn't the right time OK?" Carlos tells him.

* * *

Soon after in Carlos' room  
Carlos is sitting on his bed playing with his computer while Dude sits next to him in his basket when Mal enters visibly upset. She locks the door behind her and paces up and down the room, getting annoyed at the TV reporter talking about her and the Cotillion and quickly shuts it down. After shutting it down she breathes heavily as her eyes start to glow.  
"Whoa, easy girl." Carlos tells her.  
"You think this is easy? You don't have people taking photos of you every single time you open your eyes and you don't have your boyfriends brother tell you that he wants to go out with you." She says upset.  
"Woah, sorry, wait Ben did what?" Carlos says shocked.  
"Carlos, don't you ever miss just leaving and avoiding everyone." She asks him.  
"No, not really. Scott helped me grow more confident and face things head on." He replies.  
"Oh hey, did you bring it?" Carlos asks her.  
"Yeah, um." Mal says getting out a container with a gumdrop.  
"So this thing will make me say what I really feel to Jane?" He asks her.  
"Yes, it's a truth gummy so take it or leave it." She tells him, holding out the gummy to him when Dude sees it and eats it out of her hand.  
He then hops back on the bed and says "Eww that thing was nasty. And you, you should think about who you really like and who likes you back. Plus scratch my butt."  
Both teens look at the talking dog shocked and Mal tells him "You heard him, scratch his butt." leaving the room.  
"Mal, wait do you want to talk about it?" Carlos asks her but she leaves the room without giving him a reply.

* * *

While this is going on on the Isle Uma and her pirate crew are discussing recent developments with Mal and decide that they are going to take away what is hers once the opportunity arises.

* * *

Back in Auradon Mal is in her room, wearing her old purple clothes and pokes holes in a paper box, crying to herself.  
Once she's done she goes over to her aquarium and puts her mother, who's still a lizard into the box, closing the lid while telling her "Let's blow this popsicle stand."  
Suddenly someone knocks on the door and Mal attempts to blink back her tears.  
"What is it?" She asks.  
"Can I come in?" Scott asks her.  
"Now's not a good time." She says trying to sound OK but not pulling it off.  
"Look, Carlos just told me that you're having some trouble and if I can I want to help if you let me." He tells her through the closed door.  
"You can't help me with this." She says tears swelling up again.  
"Try me." He replies opening the door and going over to her.  
"It's just... I don't think I can even tell you. It'd hurt you." She says sorrowful.  
"I can take it. Just tell me what's bothering you." He says caressing her arms.  
"Your brother and everyone in this God dammed place just doesn't accept that we're together and want me to get together with Ben." She tells him.  
"Huh? Ben wants you to leave me for him?" Scott asks stupefied.  
"Not exactly but he told me that if you weren't his brother, he would have made a move on me." She explains.  
"But he didn't, right?" Scott asks worried.  
"No, no he didn't but it's not just him every news channel and everyone in this school wants us to break up so I can get together with Ben." She says sitting down on her bed exhausted.  
"Look, I can't change what other people think. I can only assure you, that this feels right to me." He tells her, pointing at them.  
"I feel the same, but I just can't take all this pressure. There are so many royal events I have to attend and decisions to make and even Evie hinted to me that she'd like it if I and Ben got together." Mal tells him throwing her head into her hands.  
"OK, so what do you want us to do about it? You know that I don't care if you follow all these dumbass traditions, I only want you to be happy." Scott asks.  
"I don't know, I was going to go back on the Isle to think things through by myself." She tells him, feeling a little guilty that she wants to leave him behind.  
"Well, then I better get my things ready." He says with a small smirk.  
"What do you mean?" She asks confused.  
"I'm coming with you of course, and don't even try to stop me. I can leave you alone on the Isle but I at least want to keep an eye on you to make sure you're OK." Scott tells her.  
"Scott..." Mal says thinking of some way to stop him.  
"Save it, and face it you need me, how were you going to get on the Isle anyways? Blow a hole with your magic and let everyone escape?" He asks.  
"I didn't think that far ahead." Mal replies.  
"See, you need me. Meet me in front of the school in 10 minutes." He tells her, giving her a kiss on her forehead and leaves.  
"I really don't get why he's excited about this." Mal wonders, noticing that Scott immediately supported her idea to take a trip to the Isle.

* * *

10 minutes later the two of them meet up in front of the school with Scott having stored his important possessions in his magic armband.  
"Ready to go?" He asks Mal, trying to see if she really wants to go to the Isle and gets a nod positive in return.  
"OK, get on." Scott tells her, turning into his wolf for (war craft wolf size)  
Mal complies wordlessly and climbs on his back, hugging herself Close to him, having gained some experience from the few trips they took.  
"What about the others?" Mal asks once Scott started to run through the woods, headed to the coast in front of the Isle.  
"I left them a letter, informing them that we're taking a small vacation." Scott replies.  
It doesn't take them long to reach the coast overlooking the Isle.  
"You ready? I mean I taught you how to swim but that was always in shallow water and I don't want you to get hurt." He asks her.  
"I'll be OK. And thanks for being here for me." She says confidently.  
"Always." He replies and leaps into the ocean, swimming dog style over to the Isle, trying to keep Mal on his back to the best of his ability.  
Once they reach the barrier he shifts back to human and takes Mal's hand, while she's focusing on staying afloat in the rough waters surrounding the Isle.  
Using's Scott's ability the two then pass though the barrier and arrive on the same Rocky Beach Scott first arrived on when he was a kid.  
"Come on, I know a place we can go." Scott tells her and offers his hand, which she gladly takes, shivering slightly from the cold water and harsh wind.  
Scott pulls her in close by her hand and picks her up bridal style, telling her "I think this way will be faster." with a smirk.  
Scott then runs though the barren Rocky landscape until he reaches the edge of the forest and with it the well hidden cave he found when he first stranded there.  
"What is this?" Mal asks curiously, getting back on her own two feet.  
"This is my own hideout. Well I got it after my teacher passed away." Scott informs her.  
"Teacher?" She asks shocked.  
"Yeah, he's the one who taught me how to control my animal nature." Scott replies.


	6. Chapter 6

"Who taught you to control your animal nature?" Mal asks intrigued while following her boyfriend down the path leading further into the cave.

"Fenrir." Scott replies.

"Fenrir, as in Ragnarök Fenrir?" Mal questions shocked.

"The one and only." A voice says coming from right ahead where she can see a light from an opening.

"What, he's here and you're bringing me to him?" Mal asks scared.

"Don't worry, come on I'll explain." Scott replies taking her hand and pulling her along.

"There was a reason the villains were all banished to this isle. The reason was that there were some bad guys already locked away in this underground prison, like Fenrir and Loki. But the thing is that after the Isle was separated from the mainland Loki found a way to escape topside by offering up Fenrir's power." Scott says making the blonde stare at him surprised.

"Anyways, after Loki escaped Fenrir's powers got weaker and weaker and when I came to the isle the second time and explored this cave in particular, I found him weakened and in need of help." Scott continues.

"So, I offered him a trade, he'd train me and try to become a better person or wolf I guess and I'd help him get his strength back." Scott informs her.

"So, you're saying that you were taught by Fenrir and actually made him strong again?" Mal asks disbelieving.

"Basically yes. The making him strong again is a gradual process though, just like him becoming a better person. You see in order to remove the side effect from Loki's escape I had to steal the rest of Fenrir's powers to force his revival." Scott explains, getting a confused look in return.

"Ah doesn't matter, you only need to know that he's like you trying to become good or at least not evil and that he's no real threat to you or basically anyone for now." Scott reassures her once they arrive at the entrance the light is coming from.

"Do you trust me?" Scott asks her holding out his hands upon seeing her freeze up.

Mal only nods and takes his hand, following him inside the light up room.

Once they step into the room Mal looks around, seeing multiple flares lining the walls and two beds standing at the far end of the room, along with a small table and a chair in the room, other than that there are only a few blankets and books lying around and she can see another path going away from the room.

"This is, different than I expected when you told me Fenrir is down here." Mal tells him.

"Yeah, when I first found this cave everything was frozen but after he was reborn, he lost the power to absorb the warmth and turn everything cold." Scott tells her when suddenly a small wolf, maybe 1 and a half times the size of Dude comes running at Scott and jumps in his arms.

"Oh man am I glad to see you. Where were you all this time?" The wolf asks him making Mal take a step back shocked.

"First let me introduce you to my girlfriend Mal, this is Fenrir." Scott says introducing the two to one another.

"She the one you were always blabbering on..." Fenrir starts to ask before Scott holds his snout closed and gets a head shake from Scott telling him to stay silent, making Mal laugh loudly.

"You two look like Carlos and Dude you know." Mal teases them.

"Dude who is that and is Carlos that weak little kid you used to help?" Fenrir asks.

"Yes and Dude is his pet dog." Scott replies.

"Haha, you got called weak, wimpy. Hey wait, I'm no dog I am a proud wolf, the harbinger of Ragnarök!" Fenrir teases Scott before getting angry at Mal and he tries to escape Scott's grip, who only holds him back by his neck, turning him to look at Scott who tells him "play nice and I'll let you down." receiving a submissive frown in response.

"So Mal, what brought you to this part of underground cave?" Fenrir asks strutting up to the girl with Scott next to him.

"Well as Scott said I'm his girlfriend and we came in here cause we're soaked and it's storming outside." Mal explains.

"I see, wait a second." Fenrir replies and runs off out of the room and comes back with a a blanket and some branches of wood.

"Thanks." Scott thanks him and hands Mal the blanket for her to dry off and tells her " Want to change your clothes?" He asks.

"To what? my other clothes are also soaked. That reminds me I better check to see how mother is doing!" Mal says realizing the lizard in a box she brought with her.

"Here, these are dry. Don't worry I won't peek." Scott tells her, handing her some clothes he got out of his storage bracelet.

"Thanks." Mal says happily and accepts the clothes before she checks on her mother, finding her unharmed in her paper box.

She then strips down naked and dries herself off and hears Fenrir say, "I've got to say you have found one fine looking mate Scott."

Scott only growls at the wolf, getting him to turn his back to her as well, making Mal chuckle at the scene while blushing due to Fenrir's comment.

After she is dry, she puts on Scott's spare clothes and taps him on his shoulder, twirling around playfully asking him "What do you think?" wearing loose exercise pants and a hoodie.

"You look beautiful in anything." Scott tells her, giving her a quick peck, making her blush slightly at his comment.

Scott then walks past her and takes the wood, stacking it together and uses one of the flares to start a fire in the middle of the cave. He then takes off his clothes other than his underpants and hangs them along with the clothes Mal discarded over the chair in the room while he sits down next to the fire, motioning for her and Fenrir to come sit next to him.

"So, how've you been Fenrir?" Scott asks him, putting his arm around Mal, who's leaning into his side.

"Pretty good considering you've abandoned me here for the last four months." He replies playing being hurt.

"Come on you must've known it's not like that. Didn't you go out once while I was gone again?" Scott asks him.

"No I didn't. I don't want to tarnish the name of the all-powerful Fenrir, bringer of Ragnarök by being a reborn welp." He replies proudly, only hearing a whispered response of "coward." from Scott.

"Anyways, to catch you up. I've stayed at Auradon longer because Ben was coronated and some of the villain kids are now attending the Auradon school. Amongst them Mal." Scott informs him.

"I see so while I've been sitting here being bored out of my mind you've been canoodeling over in paradise." Fenrir says.

"Yeah basically." Scott replies, getting hit playfully in the arm by Mal.

"You know now that I think about it why don't I take you with me if we're going back." Scott offers.

"Hmm, I guess I'd like to be able to eat a good stake and run through a lush forest." Fenrir says.

"Alright, it's settled then. You're coming with us if we go back." Scott tells him.

"You think that is a good idea?" Mal whispers.

"I don't see why not. He's not very dangerous for now and if he bonds with some people now, they might accept him later when he's his former size." Scott replies.

"I see your point. I guess it's worth a shot." Mal agrees.

The three of them then continue to have some small talk until they go to sleep with Mal taking Scott's former bed and Scott bunking with Fenrir's bed.

* * *

The next day they wake up and share a quick meal Scott brought with him before the two humans head out again, promising to check in once in a while if they stay longer and won't take him with them.

"So where are we going?" Mal asks dressed in her purple clothes again, standing in front of the entry to Fenrir's cave.

"I don't know. You wanted to come here to think about things peacefully." Scott reminds her.

"Our old hideout I suppose then." Mal decides and Scott shifts back into his wolf rider form, letting her get on and takes off headed towards the inland of the Isle, to be specific the old hideout of the VKs.

Scott and Mal arrive at her old place, with him running down the streets, attracting a lot of attention and complains. Once they arrive in front of a building with a sign on its side saying "Danger flying rocks." Mal stands up on his back and hits the sign, causing a ladder to drop from her old place.

Scott shifts back and the two of them head upstairs, where Mal puts down her stuff, making sure her mother is safe before she decides that she has something to do on her own, getting Scott to stay back despite his protest.

* * *

Once Mal left the hideout she heads to the only person she trusts to help her. Dizzy, Evie's close friend and a gifted hair stylist.

"So, what is your deal, has your mother given you any customers yet?" Mal asks her.

"Not really, a few witches here and there. But it's mostly sweeping this and sweeping that." Dizzy replies.

"Hey Dizzy, you used to do Evie, right?" Mal asks the younger girl.

"Yeah." She replies cheerfully.

"Do you have any ideas for me?" Mal asks.

"Washed out blonde with purple tips? You can't see where your face ends and your hair begins. So how far can I go?" She asks her, sitting her down on one of the chairs.

"Whatever works. What makes me feel like me, so way worse." Mal replies making the girl cheer and start her work on Mal, turning her hair back purple but straight this time and gives her a manicure.

"Hey there, I am." Mal says relieved once Dizzy finished and hands her a generous tip.

"For me?" Dizzy asks surprised.

"Yeah, you earned it." Mal replies and Dizzy goes over to put it away when Harry, captain hooks son arrives and demands the money "Fork it over and the rest of it." he says.

After receiving the money, he turns to leave when Mal says "Still running errands for Uma or do you actually get to keep what you steal?"

"Well well well. What a nice to surprise. Just wait till Uma hears about this. She's never going to give you back your territory." He tells her.

"Well that's OK cause if I want it we're just going to take it." Mal replies.

"We? are you delusional from your perfect little Auradon life?" Harry taunts.

"No, I'm sure you remember my partner. Wolf, usually cloaked, this tall. bad temper and my boyfriend I might add." Mal tells him.

"Hah." Harry says before exciting the building, trying to make a calm exit but Mal could see that the mention of Wolf terrified him as would it around 80% of the Isle's population.

* * *

After her encounter with Harry Mal leaves Dizzy's house and heads back to the vk's hideout.

"Hey I'm back." Mal says entering the apartment.

"Did anything I should know about happen?" Scott asks, going to meet her at the entrance.

"Not really, it's nothing for you to worry about. I just ran into Harry." She tells him.

"Harry? Who is he again?" Scott asks arriving at the entrance and sees her new hairstyle.

"Hook's son. So what do you say?" Mal replies with a smile on her face when she sees him staring at her and twirls around once.

"I love it. I have to say that purple is definitely your color." Scott replies.

"Good. Now, what do you say we take it easy for now?" Mal asks him, taking his hand and leading him back to the living room.

"Sure, sounds good. It's good to see starting to relax again." Scott tells her, pulling her around to face him and gives her a big hug.

"Yeah I know, the last months were really stressful for me, for us." She agrees.

"Yeah, so what do you want to do?" Scott asks.

"I think I'm gonna... Yep they're still there. Time to get busy." Mal says looking through a cabinet and finds her old spray paints. After collecting her paints, she goes over to an empty wall and starts to draw designs of her and the vk's.

While she's starting to paint the wall, Scott takes off his shirt and starts to work out, having grown accustomed to doing a daily workout during which he shifts parts of his body to stay in control of his animal instincts.

After a while Mal stops her painting to check what Scott's doing and sees him doing pull ups, facing away from her. She thinks about going over to him and giving in to her instinct to make out with him heavily, but decides against it knowing that ever since he had problems controlling himself against Maleficent he takes his daily workout dead serious to feel reassured that he can remain in control of himself.

After watching him for a few minutes she gets back to her painting.

Once Scott finishes his workout he puts on his shirt and goes over to the room Mal is in and see what she painted. He sees her putting finishing touches on a painting of the four villain kids with the writing 'Rotten to the core' above it.

"It's good. Really good." Scott says moving closer to her.

"You think? A shame the others won't see it for a while. Do you think they're mad at me?" Mal asks him, turning to look him in the eyes.

"No, I'm pretty sure Carlos understands, and Jay is OK with it as well. Evie might feel a little lonely, but I don't think she'll judge you for having to take a break." He tells her, pulling her in for a hug.

"What about you? How do you think the others will take you leaving?" Mal asks him.

"Honestly? Throw a party maybe. Carlos might feel left out and I don't know about my brother but honestly I don't care all that much about him right now. All my focus is solely on you." He replies, tilting her head up slightly to give her a reassuring kiss.

After breaking the kiss Mal steps out of his embrace and takes her sketchbook, fumbling with it unsure of what do to.

"What is it?" Scott asks seeing her nervous.

"I wanted to show you something but I'm not sure the timing is right with all that's going on." Mal informs him.

"Just show me." Scott tells her and Mal hands him her sketchbook with a red hue on her cheeks.

Scott takes the sketchbook and sees her latest drawing, picturing him and Mal making out against a wall, next to where he was doing pull ups previously.

Scott blushes himself a bit and browses through her previous paintings, seeing some pictures of landscapes or portraits of their friends and others picturing similar scenes as her latest work.

"They are good, but I'm guessing you want to talk about your latest one and the others like it." Scott says embarrassed himself.

"Yes, I want to know what you think, do you think we should turn those drawings into reality?" Mal asks him.

"Are you sure about this? Or is this because of what happened with Ben?" Scott asks her.

"No. Ben has nothing to do with this! The first one I drew three weeks into our relationship." She tells him.

* * *

Lemon

"I see, well I would be lying if I say I didn't let my mind wander in similar directions. Especially during those swimming lessons." Scott replies, whispering the last part huskily, making Mal's eyes light up with excitement in response.

She wastes no time in taking her sketchbook and throwing it aside before she throws her arms around his neck and jumps on his waist, clasping her legs around his midsection with him holding her up by her thighs as their mouths meet, desperate for contact.

Scott stumbles back a step, surprised by her enthusiasm but quickly rights himself and carries her over to her bedroom in the apartment.

Once they are in her bedroom, he closes the door behind him with his foot and let's Mal off his waist.

She uses the now closed door to push Scott back against it and recapture his lips.

Scott let's a low growl escape in the kiss, making her break it for a second to look up at him with a grin on her face and take his shirt in her hands, pulling it over his head.

She then leans back in to continue their lip lock but Scott takes her and turns them around so she's against the door. He then kisses her on her neck, nibbling and biting on a few spots as well, making her moan out once he hits a weak spot while she holds his head close to her neck.

Meanwhile Scott's hand are slipping under her shirt, caressing her flat stomach and the sides of her ribs, before he breaks their contact and helps her remove her shirt quickly, making him stare at her for a moment until she pulls him back in for a kiss, now invading his mouth with her tongue and start to battle for dominance with their tongues dancing against each other.

When the both of them have to break apart for air she pushes him back until he lands on her bed and she crawls up to him, both of them removing their footwear along the way and she straddles his legs leaning down to continue their heated battle of tongues.

While she's doing this both of them let their hands roam over the other's body and she removes her bra, getting a appreciatively hum from Scott, making her grin into their kiss.

This goes on for a while until Scott grabs her by her ass and turns them over, so he's hovering over her.

"So this little dragon wants to get her desires satisfied?" Scott asks teasingly while kissing down her front until he arrives at her pants.

"Yes. Now stop teasing me and get on with it." Mal tells him decidedly.

"As princess desires." Scott replies with a grin and takes off their remaining clothes before leaning down to her again and giving her a loving kiss.

"You ready?" He asks her gently, receiving a nod in reply and pushes his hips forward, entering her slowly until he's fully sheathed in her, making her claw at his backside due to the pain of losing her virginity.

"Take your time." Scott whispers into her ear while hugging her to himself with one arm, using the other to steady himself.

Mal takes a minute or so to collect herself as the pain starts to dim slightly and wipes away the tears in her eyes.

"OK, we can continue." She tells him, pulling him in for another kiss while Scott slowly starts to thrust in and out of her, giving her time to adjust because he notices that she still feels some discomfort.

After a few minutes of their slow lovemaking Mal's pain has mostly faded away and is now replaced by pleasure and the desire to receive more.

She spurs him on by pushing her hips against him, following his rhythm and Scott catches on and increases his speed, making her whimper and moan in pleasure.

Scott himself is also groaning at the increased speed and is holding Mal tightly to himself.

"Scott. I'm gonna..." Mal moans.

"Me too, I'm close." Scott replies, kissing her feverishly.

"I'm cumming!" Mal screams loudly and Scott groans loud as well as he pulls out of her and cums on her stomach.

The two of them try to catch their breath while they're still feeling the pleasure running through them.

"That was..." Mal says out of breath.

"Amazing." Scott finishes with an equally wide smile as her.

"I was gonna go with heavenly but let's go with yours." She laughs while he falls on her bed next to her and uses some tissues from her nightstand to clean up some of their mess.

"So, did it play out like your fantasies?" Scott asks smiling.

"One of them, yes. I still have plenty in my book." She replies with a wink.

"Yeah, I think we should take them one at a time though, for now at least." Scott says.

"Yes. Although, we could try this one fantasy of mine where we're in the shower and..." She tells him teasingly, but Scott stops her with a kiss.

"Soon. I don't trust myself to keep my animal in control if we were to continue, maybe a little something for the lady though." Scott tells her and picks her up bridal style and carries her to the small bathroom adjacent to her room and turns on the shower.

"What are you?" Mal asks laughing as he lifts her up by her thighs and lets her down in the shower.

"Just trust me." Scott tells her and starts to run his hands through her hair while washing it before he takes a piece of soap and runs it all over her body, leaving some lingering touches here and there.

"Scott. Don't start what you can't finish." She tells him with a moan as he caresses one of her weak spots.

"No problem." He replies with a smirk and puts the soap aside, kneeling down in front of her and catches her by surprise when he pulls her closer to him with one hand roaming over her ass and the other teasing the lower lips.

"Scott." She moans closing her eyes and gasps once she feels his tongue enter her pussy, prodding around and licking her hungrily.

"Oh, that's what you meant. Continue." She says enjoying the new sensation and Scott carries on with refreshed vigor at hearing her approving moans and squeals.

He continues eating her out for a few minutes until she cums, clawing at his scalp in pleasure while he does his best to taste as much of her as possible before he stands back up, pulling her Close to himself and asks her huskily "Was this to the princesses liking?", only receiving a tired nod from Mal, who's leaning on him for support.

"Good to know." Scott smirks triumphantly and turns off the shower. They dry themselves off quickly and put on some bathrobes Mal left in the apartment much to their luck and head back to bed, where they cuddle up with each other and soon fall asleep in each other's embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

While Scott and Mal are enjoying their time alone on the Isle Evie finds a letter Mal left her, explaining that she went to the Isle to clear her head.

"Oh no, I better tell Scott and Ben." Evie says saddened by her friend's disappearance.

When she goes to Scott's room, she finds it locked with a sign hanging on the door saying, 'Out for a while'.

"Did he go with her? I really hope so at least that way she'll be safe." Evie asks herself while she heads for his brothers' office.

"Ben?" Evie asks, sticking her head in his office.

"Evie, come in."Ben says ending his phone call.

"Ben, did you see Scott today?" Evie asks.

"No why?" Ben answers.

"I guess that's good news at least. Mal went to the Isle, I think Scott went with her." Evie informs him.

"What, why would she do that?" Ben asks shocked.

"We both know why." Evie remarks.

"This is all my fault, I shouldn't have confessed to her." Ben says slumping down in his chair with a defeated expression.

"What are we going to do? I mean she is safe at least if Scott went with her but ..." Evie says.

"I have to go to the Isle and apologize. To both of them." Ben says, feeling responsible for Mal taking off.

"Ben you can't. You don't know anything about the Isle, you wouldn't find her and only get yourself into trouble." Evie warns him.

"But I have to." He tells her decisively.

"But at least you won't be going alone, the rest of the vk will come with. Just promise that no matter how it plays out with Mal you will bring me back to Auradon" Evie says.

"Deal." Ben accepts.

* * *

That night the group of four take Ben's limousine to the Isle and the three vks instruct Ben how to behave while he's on the Isle so he won't immediately be recognized as someone from Auradon and gets his ass handed to him.

"Alright, I think I can blend in now." Ben says after receiving his lesson but moments later he bumps into Gil, who recognizes the group while they flee in hopes of avoiding being found out.

"Guys, where are we going?" Ben asks the former Isle residents.

"We're bringing you to our old hideout." Jay tells him and throws a rock at the sign saying, 'careful flying rocks'.

Hitting the sign causes stairs to drop down to the ground, granting them entry.

"I think I should go alone." Ben tells them.

"No, we're in this all together." Carlos protests, so the three vks follow Ben into their old place.

When they step into the living room they see Mal, in her usual attire and purple straight hair drawing something in her sketchbook.

"Mal?" Ben asks aloud, announcing his presence.

"What are you doing here?" She asks the group perplexed.

"We are worried about you. You took off without telling anyone." Jay answers.

"Still why'd you come. I am doing just fine back here, without having to pretend to be someone else." Mal tells them.

"Mal, please stop this nonsense and come back with us." Ben says.

"Why? Can't you just leave me be?" She asks them annoyed, putting down her sketchbook and looking at them with annoyance.

"Don't you see this is not the way? Staying here alone and throwing away everything you've accomplished in Auradon." Ben tells her.

"I need a break from it all. All the pretending, everyone telling me to get together with you instead of Scott and who said I was alone?" Mal shouts.

"Where is Scott anyways?" Evie asks, having not seen a sign of their friend.

"He's away visiting a friend, because he listens to me when I ask him to give me some room to think." Mal informs them.

"Look Mal, we just don't want you to do something you will regret. You worked so hard to get the people of Auradon to see us as more than villain kids." Carlos tells her.

"And what has that gotten me? Problems with the person I truly love with all my heart and no room for me to breathe." Mal says tired of it all.

"Mal..." Ben says but she cuts him off, telling him, "Save it. You're the worst one of all, confessing to me so I'd go out with you instead of Scott."

As if on cue Scott arrives behind the group from Auradon.

"Oh, hey guys." He greets them, walking past them and Mal while carrying Fenrir under his arm and setting him down on a rundown couch standing in the room's edge.

"Scott, am I glad tod see you. Man, I'm sorry. I didn't know things between you two had gotten so serious." Ben tells him apologetically.

"Just be glad you are my brother. Otherwise it'd have send you to the hospital at the very least." Scott says harshly while walking over to Mal and putting his arm around her protectively.

"And I wouldn't blame you, but you have to come to your senses you two." Ben tells them, getting frustrated with their stubbornness.

"Mal, is this really what you want? To be away from us?" Evie asks her best friend in a sorrowful tone.

"No Evie of course not, but I don't know if I'm ready to face all of Auradon yet." Mal replies, meeting the girl in the middle of the room.

"Hey Carlos, there is someone I want you to meet." Scott tells thr white-haired boy and walks over to Fenrir who's lying on the couch.

"Carlos, meet Fenrir, Fenrir this is Carlos." Scott introduces the two to each other.

"How'd you get a dog here? Wait, Fenrir as in doomsday Fenrir?" Carlos asks while petting the wolf and suddenly freezes at the realization.

"Yeah but don't worry he's pretty harmless like that." Scott tells him, scratching Fenrir under the chin who says, "Hey that was privileged information."

"That dog just talked too?" Jay asks shocked.

"Why too?" Scott asks.

"Dude ate a truth gummy, don't ask." Carlos informs him.

"I am no dog! I am a wolf!" Fenrir growls at them, readying himself to attack.

"Chill." Scott tells him and Fenrir lies back down on the couch.

"Come on Mal, believe me I don't want you to ostracize yourself." Ben says, going over to the two girls, waiting until they let go of each other.

"Ben, all of you please just go." Mal tells them, going into her room, followed by Fenrir who went as well after seeing the look Scott gives him.

"Guys, look she's save here with me, so the best thing you can do is go back to Auradon and give her some time to process." Scott tells them, crossing his arms.

"I want to stay here in case she needs me." Evie says disappointed.

"Evie, you heard her. She wants some space from everyone." Scott tells her, patting her shoulder.

"Other than you, you mean." Ben says accusingly.

"Seriously Ben, you're not helping yourself right now. Drop your crush on my girlfriend or the next time I see you it won't end with talking." Scott warns Ben, shifting his hands into claws.

"Alright I'm leaving. This is pointless." Ben says annoyed.

"Mal, I'm leaving. When you're ready to come back, Auradon will welcome you with open arms." Ben shouts for Mal to hear and leaves the hideout.

"Scott, can't we just talk to her?" Carlos asks hopeful that Scott will let them pass now that his brother left.

"Mal, Ben's gone. If you want to talk to the crew in private now's the time." Scott tells her, waiting at her door and moments later Mal steps out of her room.

"I'll give you some space." Scott says and takes Fenrir, putting him on his shoulder and leaves by jumping through a window.

"He hasn't changed much it seems." Jay says amused, because Scott used to use the same window as entry and exit point when they were still trapped on the Isle.

"No, he hasn't. I have and I don't like me." Mal agrees.

"Mal, don't be too hard on yourself, we all know you put up a front to take some heat of the three of us. But you don't have to anymore. We can share the unwanted attention." Carlos tells her.

"Yeah, I mean it can't be that bad, just means more babes for me." Jay says cockily.

"We're behind you, whatever you want to do." Evie agrees with the two boys.

"Guys." Mal says moved by their understanding and they meet in a group hug.

"So, what do you say? How about we blow this popsicle stand and get back to Auradon?" Evie suggests.

"I don't know… Scott and I are really having a good time here all by ourselves." Mal tells them thoughtfully while she goes to the window Scott disappeared through and sees him lying on the rooftop of the neighboring building.

"Alright, just don't be too long OK?" Carlos says, starting to pull his friends with him to the exit.

"We'll come to the cotillion, deal?" Mal suggests, that they meet back at the festivities two nights from now.

"Yes, and you are simply going to love the new dress I have in mind for you." Evie says giddily, hugging her bestie before the three leave with Mal following them so she can tell Scott of her decision but once they step outside Harry is waiting for them and informs them that Uma wants to have a chat with Mal and that their pirate crew has captured Ben.

Scott, having seen them leave their hideout looks down to them and sees them talking to Hook`s son. Once they look up at him with worried expressions, he jumps off the building and makes his way towards them with Fenrir following behind him.

"What's up? You look like you saw a ghost." Scott asks.

"Uma has your brother." Mal tells him, worried he'll lose control.

"That idiot. Where is she?" Scott asks them stiffly.

"Scott, don't do anything. I'll go meet with her and find out what she actually wants." Mal tells Scott, taking his hand to calm him down.

"OK, but I'm right behind you. And if you take off your jacket as a sign, I'll come in and get you out." Scott promises her, obviously concerned that his brother is captured but is more worried about her safety than his brothers'.


End file.
